Emeralds from Mountains
by Kassandra Nova Riddle
Summary: Harry Potter's 6th year rolls around,and this is going to be one heck of a year. He finds out who his parents really are, and he finds love with the most unexpected person. But what do Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom have to do with it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hp and Co., but if I did I think I would be in Heaven.

**A/N**: Ello lovely's great news, I am revamping the story to maybe inspire myself and find the direction for the story that I seem to have lost. So here you go Chapter one…may the rest of the story come to me quickly.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sat on the steps outside the Dursley's home. Petunia Dursleys was not happy about it as evident by her constant peeping through the current. And he could still hear the ranting of Uncle about those freaks coming to his house and the neighbors seeing their abnormalness. His trunk was sitting beside him as was Hedwig's cage, while he waited for some one –anyone- to rescue him from his own personal hell. Harry shifted uncomfortably on the cold cement stair. All summer thoughts of Sirius and images of the man falling through the veil had filled his tormented mind. Guilt and blame had settled it's self in his stomach making it churn like he was ill. Harry's heart was so heavy with emotions he thought he would never feel free again. No matter what anyone said he was to blame for Sirius' death, even if that bloody house elf Kreacher had lied to him. It was still his fault, he knew he should have thought his actions though, but Sirius was the only true family he had. Who wouldn't rush into danger to save someone they loved?<p>

With another uncomfortable shift his thoughts of Sirius changed into thoughts of Dumbledore. The man had kept a lot of information from Harry, information that could have saved Sirius. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about the headmaster; he was another small link to his parents. But was being thrown into crazy situations every year worth the few memories of Harry's parents Dumbledore may or may not share with him? For years the man had kept information from him that would have saved the boy a lot of run-ins with Voldermort. Not that fighting Voldermort was something Harry could avoid; he was the boy-who-lived after all. They did have a history, and would forever be connected to each other. Harry shifted again, uncomfortable on his perch and with his thoughts. Harry was unsure if staying under Dumbledore's controlling thumb would be safe. For 5 years now he had been put in dangers path and if could only pray that this year would be different. He didn't want to dread going back to Hogwarts.

Harry's heart and thoughts lightened a bit as he pictured Hogwarts. He could see the lake, and the forbidden forest, Hagrid's hut with fang out sit barking happily at the crows. Harry could see Ron and Hermione sitting at the fire place arguing. Ron and Hermione are his best friends. At least that's how he thought of them, but maybe they no longer felt the same way. He hadn't heard from them all summer. No surprise really, they had gotten together as a couple recently, much to everyone's relief. Gryffindor tower couldn't handle another year of rows, and tears, they had barely survived the last one. What hurt the most was finding out in a letter from Remus. The werewolf had written him almost daily, not that Harry had written back, he couldn't face the blame or disappointment from the man who was his father's best friend. In fact the boy-who-lived hadn't written to anyone all summer not even Ginny. No one seemed to think he was in danger, though, because no one came to check on him, and surprisingly he didn't even have a guard on him. Not that it mattered; he barely left his room only coming out when he had no choice.

The teen sighed again, he had been waiting for an hour and still no one had come to take him to Hogwarts. It looked like he was truly on his own this year. Not even the headmaster could be bothered to make sure he arrived at the school safely. Vernon and Petunia were taking Dudley shopping for a new Smelting's uniform but Harry knew they would never willingly give him a ride to the train station. And since he wasn't seventeen yet he could use magic to force them to give him a lift. The whale like boy, named Dudley, had grown out of his current one, making this the 4th trip for a uniform this summer. The thought made Harry chuckle for a moment. His laughter died when he heard movement behind the front door he was sitting in front of. Harry stood up quickly when the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive opened.

"None of those freaks come to get you yet? Figures they wouldn't want you either. Hope you aren't expecting to stay here for the school year." Vernon said looming over the boy on his front stairs.

"Of course I don't want to stay here with you lot. Can't you just give me a lift to the station on your way to the store?" Harry asked.

Vernon eyed him for a moment. "You'll load that trunk yourself and keep that bloody bird quiet."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied automatically, as he moved quickly out of his uncle's way. Harry dragged his trunk to the car and loaded it in as quickly as possible, before he slid into the back seat.

The drive into London seemed shorter then it usually was, not that Harry paid much attention to scenery. Before Harry knew it he was standing outside the train station watching Vernon drive off. Harry mentally rolled his eyes and began pulling his trunk through the station to platform 9 ¾, Hedwig hooting in her cage as she was jostled about. With a deep breath he steeled himself for whatever lied on the other side of the wall before him.

After stepping through the barrier between the muggle station and the wizarding one, Harry once again got lost in thought. Surprisingly, his thoughts did not go straight to Sirius but back to his friends. Harry was upset that they hadn't written him at all this summer; Ron hadn't even invited him to the burrow for a stay. His thoughts made him feel even more alone then he had before. Perhaps Ron had been waiting for a letter from Harry, and since Harry hadn't written him it was just a big misunderstanding. As he continued to make his way down the platform, his loneliness was made stronger when he noticed the other students talking to their family and friends. A pang his rippled through his heart at the loss of his godfather and parents. Still lost on though the teenage boy kept walking unaware of where he was going.

Harry was startled when he collided with a warm body and was unable to stop himself from falling to the ground.

"Watch where you are going, Potter."

Harry sighed at the drawling voice he knew so well. "I'm sorry Malfoy, it won't happen again." Harry said focusing on the shocking blonde hair when he looked up at the other boy from his spot on the ground. The raven-haired boy picked himself off the ground and brushed the dirt and dust from his clothes.

Ignoring the glare he knew Draco Malfoy was throwing his way, Harry moved away from the blonde boy and continued down the platform attempting to put as much space as he could between himself and Malfoy. Harry boarded the train and sighed in relief when he found an empty compartment away from where his year normally sat . After putting his trunk away and getting Hedwig settled, Harry sat down next to the window. He watched the other students still bidding goodbye to their families. And the familiar pang of emptiness and loss rippled through him again. That's what Harry had wished for since he could remember, a family of his own, the one thing in the world that he could not make for himself.

He spent most of the train ride alone in silence, for which he was grateful. He was even more relieved when Ron and Hermione hadn't come looking for him. The last thing he needed was another lecture from 'Moine about how thin he had gotten and the silent fuming of Ron for not writing him and making Hermione worry. Sometimes he just couldn't take her mothering or his jealously and anger. The compartment door slid open, startling Harry from his thoughts . The boy stood up quickly, and drew his wand, pointing at the person who opened the door.

"It's only me Harry. No need to hex me or anything. I'm sorry if I startled you. I was trying to get away from Hermione; she was lecturing me about asking Ginny on a date. Seems to think I fancy the girl or something. If only she knew. Mind if I sit down and hide for a while?" Neville said stepping into the compartment door way, waiting on a response from the other boy.

Harry dropped his wand, at Neville's words and gave the boy a small smile. "Sorry Neville. It's just a reaction. With meeting Voldermort every year, you sort of have to be prepared for the worst. You understand, don't you? It's nothing personal, I swear." Harry said almost pleading with the boy to understand.

Neville sat down and motioned for Harry to do the same. "Of course I understand, Harry. Well not about the meeting Voldermort part, but I understand about being prepared. It's very important to have those skills. I could never be that ready for anything. I am bit clumsy you see, its genetic I think. Gram always says the only thing I got from Dad was his klutziness. No matter though, how was your summer Harry? Did you stay with Ron at the Burrow? Why are you sitting alone? I thought for sure you would be with Ron and Hermione. Not that I blame you for getting away from them for a while. They are really unbearable at times; the whole lot of them is really. Hermione's always going on and on about education and the latest book she has read .Sometimes you just don't care about what happened in Hogwarts 20 years ago. She needs to get out more. And now that Ron and she are dating, it's ridiculous really how much they fight. And they fight over nothing really. Oh I'm sorry Harry I was rambling." Neville finished with a blush.

Harry smiled at him and said. "It's alright Nev. I think they are unbearable at times too. My summer was all right. How was yours? Do anything exciting? I didn't stay with Ron at the Burrow. He didn't invite me actually. But no matter, I wasn't much in the mood for friends you see., what with Sirius falling through the veil and all. As for sitting alone, I didn't want to be smothered by Moine. You know how she gets. And I'm sure Ron is upset with me as well for not writing him all summer."

Neville nodded his agreement at Harry's statement. The two boys were quiet for a while, neither one knowing what to say. Neville was the first to speak again. "Harry have you ever learned something about someone you thought you knew, but it turned out you really didn't know them at all. Not a secret really, but like you thought someone was one way and turns out they were another way completely."

Harry frowned, "What do you mean Neville?"

"Let's take Ron for instance. Let's say you know everything there is to know about him and you know he's a certain type of person. And then one day you learn something about him, something that doesn't seem to fit the type of person you thought he was. You learn something that changes how you not only see him, but yourself as well. Have you ever been in that situation?" Neville asked.

"I'd like to say I haven't but I think I have. With Dumbledore for instance, he seemed to be this big powerful wizard who knew everything. I thought he was the best thing in the world; that I could always count on him for anything, that he would always tell me the truth. And then last year when Sirius died, I found out he had been keeping things from me. I was so shocked. The person I looked up to all these years had lied to me. I guess it made me look at others and myself differently. I began to question who was telling me the truth and who wasn't. Are you talking about something like that?" Harry asked Neville.

"Yes, I am. How do you get over that? How do you move on?" Neville asked looking out the train window at the moving skyline,

Harry looked at the boy across from him and replied, "I don't think you can Neville. I mean you can move on sure, but I don't think you would ever be able to see that person the way you did before."

"Thanks Harry, you gave me a lot to think about." Neville said keeping his gaze on the country side zooming past the window.

Harry was worried about Neville, the boy seemed more reserved then he usually was. And the questions he had asked were deep and emotional things. Harry was confused and worried that perhaps something was going on with Neville. He vowed to be a better friend to the other young wizard and to watch him in case something happened, not that it would mind you. But one could never be sure what the future held. Harry continued to watch Neville as train continued to Hogwarts.

Neville's thought didn't stay in one place; they were a jumbled mix of feelings and people. If one were to go inside Neville's head, they would most likely get dizzy and fall over from the sudden changes and constant circles his thoughts were in. And Neville felt the same way; he was dizzy and almost ill from the thoughts and emotions churning inside his head. This year was going to be different at school, not only for him but for Harry as well. Neville only hoped it wouldn't turn out for the worst.

Before they knew it the boys the train was arriving at Hogwarts. After getting into the horseless carriages and arriving at the school, they were glad to step into the warmth of the Great Hall. The two boys sat away from the other 6th years without a word to each other, causing their classmates to give them funny looks and wonder what was going on. The 6th years had always sat with each other even when a two of them were fighting.

The two boys were silent as they watched the new first years being sorted. After the last first year was sorted and McGonagall went to remove the hat from it's stool something strange happened, the sorting hat refused to be removed from its perch. The entire hall was surprised when the Sorting Hat began to speak again.

"_Six years ago I sorted a group of 1st years like I always do_

_When we parted I realized sadly I was blue._

_For the first time in all my years I made a grave mistake_

_I allowed some students to have and eat their cake_

_I thought long and hard about the results that came_

_And now I realize the fights within the halls are all my blame._

_So come back up when I call your name and get sorted once more_

_Perhaps this decision will aid in the end of war_

_This time you will go where you belong_

_And never again will I be wrong."_

When the hat was done with its song the great hall was dead silent unsure of what the hat was talking about. Professor McGonagall was looking at Dumbledore for direction on what to do next, but Dumbledore seemed just as confused as the rest of the school.

After what seemed like hours, the Hat opened up and called out it's first name, "Neville Longbottom!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I think I might come up with a catchy little song about how I don't own Hp and other things from the series. It might save time.

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom, clumsy Gryffindor and dismal potions student, was rooted to his seat. Every eye in the great hall was glued to him and he couldn't move, couldn't even think. Did the sorting hat really just call his name? And if that really did happen what was he supposed to do and what did it mean? Gran was going to be so angry if this was bad.<p>

He was drawn out of his shock when Harry nudged him and whispered, "Go on Neville."

The boy gulped and stared at Harry for a few moments. Harry nodded at laid a hand on his shoulder and nodded towards the teachers table. After a few more moments and another nudge from Harry, he slowly stood up. With a deep breath he began to walk towards the sorting hat. He kept his eyes forward even as he heard the other students whispering about him and what this all meant.

When he reached the sorting hat he looked at McGonagall for further direction. The transfiguration teacher gently steered him to sit on the stool and placed the sorting hat on his head. After a few moments the Hat yelled out, "Slytherin!" Neville's eyes went wide with shock and he stood frozen on the stool. He and the rest of the school were brought back to reality when the Hat began to call out another name.

Before Neville even sat down at his new house table, the hat had resorted Terry Boot into Gryffindor, Lavender Brown into Hufflepuff, and had called Harry Potter's name.

Harry Potter stood up, not a bit surprised that his name was called; the Hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin to begin with. And if Harry chose to think about it he knew that forcing the hat to put him in a different house was a mistake. But right now he didn't have time to dwell on that thought. He walked calmly up to the stool and sat down. He looked at the faces of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry students and found that most of them were looking back at him in shock and fear. Everything went black when the Hat was placed on his head. And Harry was grateful he was unable to see the fear in his classmates faces.

_'Ah young Mr. Potter, back again I see. Not a bit surprised, were you? I fear that putting you in Gryffindor was a grave mistake. Perhaps if you had been put in Slytherin you would have had more knowledge for your last encounter with he-who-must-not-be-named. And you feel the same way I see. No matter now, what's done is done and there is no reason to regret what has happened. Now it is time for you to be put in your rightful house. Your father was a Slytherin after all_.' The hats words had barely left his head when he heard it call out, "Slytherin!"

The great hall gasped in shock as one before erupting into chatter, and Harry made the long journey to the Slytherin table. Harry sat next to a relieved looking Neville. Harry stared at his plate unwilling to see what the other students thought of him now. Only Ron and Hermione knew that he was almost sorted into Slytherin, well now it seemed the entire school knew. Harry barely paid attention to the ramblings of a nervous Neville, who was too scared to keep quiet.

Thoughts were swirling inside Harry's head. How could His father be a Slytherin? James Potter had been Gryffindors golden boy. What was the Hat saying? Had Dumbledore lied to him about who his parents really were? What was going on here? Why hadn't any one even hinted that the Potters might not be his real parents? Was Harry crazy to even think that his parents weren't his parents? After all he was taking the words of some loony old hat with far too much time on its hands that was older then dirt. The hat was simply saying things that weren't true. Harry knew that sooner or later he would have to make sure that the hat was lying. But what was he going to do if it was telling the truth?

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when the table filled with the welcoming feast. He began to fill his plate automatically grabbing whatever was in front of him. He tried to turn his mind off and tune into whatever Neville had been babbling about for the last 10 minutes. He had already missed Dumbledore's welcome speech, not that it mattered, it seemed by the whispered conversations of the Slytherins around him Dumbledore was to confused to say much of anything anyways.

"I'm so glad that we were put in the same house. I don't think I could bear to be alone in Slytherin. I wonder how Professor Snape is going to treat us now. Do you think the Gryffindors are going to be mad at us? I mean it wasn't really our fault being resorted into Slytherin. The hat could have very well just left us where we were. I bet Ron is fuming right now." Neville said looking at the other students around them. The boy did not continue on when he saw Draco Malfoy sneering at them.

"Well, well, how is it that St. Potter is a Slytherin? I bet your parents are turning over in their graves right now." Draco asked in his annoying drawling voice.

"Why do you care what my parents are doing?" Harry spat at the blonde boy, stabbing a piece of chicken rather violently.

"Oh don't worry about him; he's just jealous because now that you're a Slytherin you'll be taking all the attention away from him. Bloody self-centered prat that he is. Just ignore him Harry."Neville said stuffing a roll into his mouth.

Draco sneered at Neville, "And when did you get a brain Longbottom?"

"About the same time that your father was arrested and thrown into Azkaban."

Draco glared at the Neville and went back to his dinner. Neville smirked and turned to Harry. "Harry, are you alright? You've been kind of out of it since you were sorted. Are you worried about Ron and Hermione? Hermione won't care really and well Ron, he'll get over it eventually right?"

Harry shook his head. "No I'm alright Neville it's just something the Sorting Hat said that bothers me, but I'm sure it's nothing. What do you say we go and see if Ron and Hermione want to meet up tomorrow after class? Maybe they understand that we had no choice." Neville nodded and went back to his dinner.

When the two boys were stuffed full of puddings and pies, they stood up and looked around the great hall attempting to find their Gryffindor friends."Ron, Hermione over here." Harry yelled, waving his two friends over to where he and Neville stood by the Hufflepuff table.

"What do you want, Potter?" Ron spat at the boy who had been his friend for the last five years.

"What's gotten into you, Ron?" Harry asked, dreading the answer the red head was probably going to give him.

"Slytherin Potter? How could you go and betray your house like that? You've disappointed everyone. We Gryffindors don't associate with Slytherins. You're just as bad as your father is." Ron said storming out of the great hall and helpless Hermione following quickly behind him.

Harry frowned when his two former friends walked away from him. "Don't worry Harry. I'm sure they don't mean it, they are just upset." Neville said patting the boy on the back.

"I'm afraid they do mean it Neville. They are just too stuck in their 'Slytherins are evil' mind set to see past that. And Ron's always been the worst of the lot, he always thinks the Slytherins are the ones behind his bad luck. I had just hoped they would look past the house for one and remember that I'm still the same person. I wonder what they meant by saying I'm just as bad as my father?" Harry said his frown deepening.

"They were probably just trying to get to you that's all. We all know that your Dad was a Gryffindor. Come on Harry, I think Malfoy is going to show us the way to Slytherin common room." Neville said pointing at the blonde who was staring at them intently. When Draco saw that they were watching he nodded his head towards the entrance hall in a command to follow him.

The two boys ran after the Slytherin keeping their distance from him. Once they were in the common room, most of the Slytherin house cleared out quickly. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle were the only ones left. And by the look of things they had something to say to the newest snakes.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Potter, Longbottom. There are many things that you will need to learn about how to be a Slytherin, we do have a persona to carry out you see. Tonight we will simply lay down the ground rules. I am the Slytherin Ice Prince, as most of the school refers to me. But you see it is not a nickname, it is partly true. Slytherin house is run much like a Monarchy is. I am the Prince; I am the highest of royalty there is.

No one and I mean no one, questions my actions nor do they disobey an order I have set for them. Blaise is my right hand, he delivers my orders; Crabbe and Goyle carry them out. Pansy is our informant; she knows what goes on throughout the castle and outside these walls as well. "

Harry and Neville simply looked at looked at the people in front of them. Draco was sitting in the front, Pansy and Blaise sitting behind and to the left and right of him respectively. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind everyone their backs to them.

"What does this have to do with us?" Harry asked clearly confused by Draco's little monologue of the rules.

"I am going to make you an offer Potter. An offer I hope you will not refuse. The other students look up to us Potter; they respect us, they are willing to do anything to please us even those outside of our house. I know that we have gotten off on the wrong foot. I am willing to put the past behind us and start anew. I want to offer you a position on my council if you will. More than a position really, I want you to rule Slytherin house beside me. Become my equal. It involves a lot you see. A part of ruling Slytherin is to become a junior death eater at most, and to at least support the dark side.

I understand you're reasoning for denying who you really are, but I think it is time for you to embrace your heritage. I am offering you the world on a silver platter Harry. You can have everything you have ever dreamed of. And we won't forget dear Neville either, we will find a place for his as well. I will wait for your answer, take as long as you need, but if you deny me or go against us, you will pay dearly make no mistake about that. It is late, and we do begin classes tomorrow. The whole house meets in the potions classroom for our times tables at 7. You shall learn the basics of Slytherin then. Good night Harry, Neville."

Without another word, the group dispersed, leaving Harry and Neville alone. They were silent for a while, each going over what the Slytherin Prince had said. After a few moments time, Neville turned to Harry."Well what do you think Harry?"

"He is being sincere Neville, I know he is. But there is something I just don't understand. Ron, Draco, even the Sorting Hat, has made mention of something that is bothering me. They have said something about my parents, my father to be exact. They all said I turned out just like my father, or there is no use denying who I really am. I don't understand it Neville. For my entire life I have always been Harry Potter, how am I denying who I really am? Something is going on Neville and no one has told me anything about it. We have to find out what they are all talking about, and we have to figure it out before we can even consider what Malfoy has told us." Harry said staring into the fire, his mind racing with thoughts.

"Alright Harry, we can figure this out, perhaps Draco or even Pansy can help us. I'm sure they know something, especially if he mentioned something about it. We can ask him tomorrow. We'll find out the truth Harry I promise we will. Let's go to bed now. It is getting late and we have a lot to think over." Neville said with a yawn.

After searching a bit for the 6th year boy's dorm, the two teens got ready for bed and tucked themselves in. Within minutes Neville had fallen asleep, his light snores filling the room. Harry could not fall asleep so easily. Thoughts of what he was getting into filled his worried mind. He was no longer only looking out for himself, Harry now as looking out for Neville. And they were both in a pit of deadly snakes with no escape in sight.

The next morning, after Neville shook him a wake for ten minutes with no results and ended up dumping a glass of cold water on Harry's face to wake him much to the amusement of the other boys: Harry got ready for his first day as a Slytherin. Well as ready as he would ever be anyways. Harry checked himself in the mirror one last time, unused to the green of his robes and tie.

Once they were down in the common room, Neville commented that Harry looked wicked in green, which caused Harry to blush madly and Neville to laugh hysterically. Neville's laughter soon died out when Draco and his counsel appeared in the common room. The new snakes followed their classmates to the potions classroom.

They were greeted with an empty classroom when they arrived.. After taking their seats, which consisted of Draco and his little Royalty Council, then 7th years, 6th years and so on. Professor Snape entered the room, his robes billowing around in his usual dramatic fashion, though his usual scowl was not in place.

"Welcome to a new year Slytherins. This year to all of our great surprise we have a few new members. Perhaps we should show them a really Slytherin greeting." Snape said his sneer quickly in back on his face.

Harry and Neville eyed each other nervously as the others began to move about the small room. Maybe they weren't as safe as Draco claimed they would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own anything in reference to books and movies. In fact the only thing I do own at the moment is a few hundred Mp3s and a magenta snuggie. And if you sue me, then they shall be yours and not mine and I would be sad.

* * *

><p>Harry and Neville eyed each other nervously as the other Slytherins began to move about the room. To their great surprise, they group simply formed a line, and was obviously waiting for the two boys to stand in front of them. "Well come on. What did you think that we were going to curse you?" Draco Malfoy asked in amusement.<p>

Harry and Neville made their way to the front of the room and the line moved towards them. They were greeted with the names of every member of their house and occasionally a friendly smile . At the end of the line were Draco and his "Council". When the other students had once again taken their seats, Professor Snape approached his newest snakes.

"I am aware of your dislike for me, as you are aware of my dislike for you, but now that you are Slytherins we must get past that dislike. We must stick together as a house, as a family. I am willing to forget all past transgressions, and start a new relationship with you. One of a mentor, and friends, that is if you are willing to also." He eyed the two boys, as they looked at each other.

"Alright Professor Snape." Neville answered in a shaky voice. Harry and Neville shook hands with Snape, both boys amazed at the action.

"Very well, but I must warn you I will not be seen as friendly in front of others, that is between us and only us. Outside of this classroom, my chambers, and the Slytherin dorms I am the usually snarky potions master. Neither of us can afford for our relationship to be viewed differently, it would not be viewed well." Snape boys nodded their agreement, and then took their seats once more.

"As Slytherins I expect you to follow the rules more so then the other students. As Slytherins you are seen as junior Death Eaters, you are seen as evil, and followers of the Dark Lord. But as Slytherins we know this is not the case. To be a Slytherin is to be indifferent. You must not show your emotions to anyone. Do not let them see what hurts you; they will only use it against you. Do not let them see what brings you joy, anger, let them see nothing. Stick together as a house, safety in numbers; they cannot divide us if we are united as one."Professor Severus Snape said as he began to hand out their timetables. "I expect you all to be on time for class, there is no excuse for disrespecting a teacher. I will not tolerate it. If you need something, my door is always open. Breakfast is about to begin, you are dismissed, welcome to another year Slytherins."

The potions classrooms began to empty as the Slytherins headed off to breakfast. Draco approached the two newest Slytherins. "Have you given any thought to my offer?" the blonde asked examining his nails as if this was not an important decision to be made.

"Yes, we have. But before we can accept there are some things I must learn. Things that I need to know. And since I can't simply ask someone for the information I must find it myself. Give me two weeks at the most and you will have you answer." Harry said

"Very well, until then we will show you what it is like to be considered Slytherin royalty. Tonight after dinner, we will be looking into guards for you. I cannot be with you at all times during the day. And I will not have you running about unprotected. There are many Gryffindors who are unhappy with you two. But for today, you will stick close to Blaise or myself, is that understood?" Draco said in a voice that left no room for argument.

The two boys nodded. "Great now it's time for breakfast, I'm starving." Draco led the group into the great hall. When they entered the doors, the entire hall went silent, except for the Slytherins of course. Every eye was on the group as they approached the Slytherin table and sat down. Harry and Neville did their best to ignore the stares from the rest of the school. Harry sneaked a peak at the Gryffindor table and his supposed friends. Ron was as red as tomato from anger and Hermione had her nose in a book trying to ignore everything happening around her. With a sigh Harry took his seat. When the Slytherins began to fill their plates the hall erupted into gossip.

"Doesn't anyone is this school have anything besides the resorting to talk about? I'm sure someone did something to warrant a scandal." Harry mumbled under his breath, so only Neville could hear him.

"Sorry mate, but anything dealing with the-boy-who- lived is big news. Besides what could be more exciting than the golden boy gone dark? It's a reporters dream come true." Neville said piling toast on his plate.

Harry rolled his eyes, and began eating his own breakfast. The great hall began to quiet down as speculation took way to hungry students. Harry and Neville had both been silent listening to Draco, and Blaise discuss Quiditch or something like it. Suddenly without any warning Harry dropped his goblet of pumpkin juice spitting out what was in his mouth in the process.

Unfortunately Draco, who was sitting across from Harry, was drenched in Pumpkin juice and very unhappy by the outburst. "Why in the bloody hell did you do that? Have you suddenly gone mental or something. This is a new set of robes Potter, if you ruined them; you are going to pay for new ones." Draco said as Pansy attempted to clean his robes with her napkin, with no success.

"Harry are you alright mate?" Neville asked worried about his friend.

"What if the Daily profit, gets a hold of this information? Do you think they already know? Oh this is not going at all the way it should." Harry said with a sigh and dropped his head onto the table, ignoring an obviously amused Neville and Blaise.

"It won't be that bad Potter, so you get a few howlers, lose a few fans, I'm sure you could deal with that." Blaise said with a smirk.

The very next moment, the mail arrived and hundreds of owls descended upon the students and staff. Hedwig dropped down in front of Harry, dropping a copy of the Daily Profit in front of her owner. Harry ignored her delivery and offered Hedwig a few bits of bacon and the juice still in his goblet. When she had nipped him in thanks and taken off Harry looked at the paper in front of him.

Harry sighed and opened the newspaper sitting on his half eaten breakfast plate. His own smiling face greeted him.

'_**Boy-who-lived turns over to dark side.'**_

_Harry James Potter, also known as the boy who lived was resorted into Slytherin at the welcoming feast at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. After the sorting of the first years, which is a customary tradition at Hogwarts, the sorting hat began to sing a different tune. When the hat was done, it began to call 6th year students names. Among those resorted were Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot and Lavender Brown._

_According to a reliable source at Hogwarts, who was present during the feast, Harry Potter did not at all seem surprised when he was resorted. "He (Mr. Potter) didn't seem surprised at all by becoming a Slytherin; it was like he knew where he really belonged. My friends and I are all concerned that Harry Potter is going to join the dark side." Reported my source._

_With this new turn of events in the middle of the war, many are concerned with the outcome. Everyone is wondering if the Golden Lion will remain faithful to the light side, while in the midst of the snake den. Our source also informed us that Harry has been seen with one Draco Malfoy since the resorting. It is uncertain what the future holds, but one thing is for sure, if Harry Potter joins the dark side all will be lost in this war. Only time will tell for sure what will happen. Could Harry Potter become the next Dark Lord?_

After reading the article Harry groaned and slammed his head on to the table, much to the amusement of Draco. "It's not that bad Harry, I mean come one at least they didn't call you names or anything. They just called you the next dark lord is all. I'm sure it will all blow over eventually." Neville said trying to cheer his friend up.

"This is horrible Neville, now everyone will think I've gone dark. How am I going to live this one down?" Harry groaned again when a group of 3rd years walked past whispering to themselves and looking at Harry.

"Why don't you just go dark, if everyone already thinks you are then why not do it? Think about it Harry, are you really going to be able to kill he-who-must-not-be-named? You can't even kill spiders for Ron. " Neville replied finishing his toast.

Harry blushed, "Shut it Neville. Let's go I'm suddenly not hungry anymore, and this way we can be early for potions. Wouldn't want to disappoint our head of house now would we?"

The two boys stood up, Draco following them out of the great hall and down into the dungeons. When they arrived at the potions classroom, they found it empty. After taking seats in the middle of the room, Draco turned to them. "Have you thought more about my offer Harry? I really would like an answer as soon as possible."

"It's been an hour Draco, pressure much? Yes I've thought about it. But I cannot accept it yet. There is something that no one is telling me and I must find out what it is. Something about my parents, I'm just not sure what it is. And since I don't know where to start, I can't very well figure out what it is. I'm facing a sort of dilemma you see."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Here I thought you would make a great Slytherin. If it has something to do with your family, perhaps you could look at a family tree or something of the sort."

"But all my parents things were burned in Godric's hollow. I can't very well get my hands on a family tree now can I? I swear sometimes I think you have all gone mental." Harry said eyeing the blonde as if he had lost his mind years ago. Maybe all that hair gel had to started to leech into his brain and was causing brain damage.

Before Draco could reply, other students began to file into the classroom. Neville frowned over what Draco had told them. Harry was right wasn't he? How could he look at a family tree, if all his parents' possessions had been burned? Unless there was another way, there had to be another way. Now if only Neville could remember what his Gran had been talking about all summer.

Neville's thought swirled around family trees during the rest of the potions class. Luckily for him Draco and Harry made the required potion perfectly, they were Slytherins after all. And since Snape was no longer breathing down Harry's neck about everything, the boy was better able to understand the process of potions.

It wasn't until the after dinner that the answer about a family tree finally came to Neville. "Heritage potion!" He blurted out as he and Harry were working on their transfiguration homework.

"What are you going on about now Neville?" Harry asked looking at his friend in confusion.

"A heritage potion Harry, that's the answer. It's the easiest way to get a family tree. You put the potion on a sheet of parchment and then a few drops of your blood, after a few moments a family tree appears. And Depending on how much potion you use it can go back as far as you like, even to the beginning of you family tree. It's all very simple you see, except the potion is rather hard to come by. It's very difficult to make, not many are willing to make it."

"Why Neville you are positively brilliant. I'll send letters out tomorrow morning to see if there is a shop with the potion in stock. If they don't have any, then I suppose we will just have to make some ourselves. It can't be as hard as polyjuice was and that was difficult. I suspect that Severus and Draco know but it isn't likely that they will tell us. I think Ron and Hermione know as well. If we could just figure a way to get them to tell us, then we would know or at least have a little more to go on. I just don't know how to get them to trust me." Harry said tapping his quill against his mouth.

Neville was silent for a while before speaking. "I think I have a way Harry. My resorting, and yours still shock them, what if I were to play the scared Gryffindor trapped in the snake's den. I doubt anyone thinks I really should have been a Slytherin, look at me ever the clumsy fool. If I send them some letters telling them how scared I am and how much you frighten me I may get them to tell me something. Ron always wanted to be a hero, well here's his chance."

"This just may work Neville it just may work." Harry handed the boy a spare piece of parchment and a quill. Neville began to pen a note to the duo.

_Ron and Hermione,_

_I'm very sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but the resorting has left me shocked. Come on me, Neville Longbottom, a Slytherin? Who would have thought? Now before you burn this letter there is something I must tell you. I'm scared for my life in Slytherin. I'm afraid every night to go to sleep, afraid that someone will murder me. I want your help in getting out of Slytherin. There must be some way to convince Dumbledore it's not safe for me here. I fear that Harry is becoming dark. If we are ever going to defeat He-who-must-not-be-named, we cannot lose Harry to the dark side. Please you have to help me; I just don't know what to do. Send a reply with Hedwig. Perhaps you can think of a way out of this for all of us._

_Neville._

After signing the letter, Neville turned to Harry. "All we can do now is wait." The green eyed boy nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter, or any other things related to the Harry Potter books, or movies.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione were working on their potions essays in the Gryffindor common room. Or rather Hermione was working and Ron was throwing little paper balls at Dean Thomas who was trying to hit them with his quill as if it were a bat. Hermione would never understand why boys found entertainment in the most ridiculous activities, especially when there was homework to be done. The bushy haired girl was brought out of her musings when she heard a tapping at the window. Looking up from her essay she was surprised to see the familiar white owl waiting for her to open the window.<p>

Getting up the young woman opened the window and allowed the bird entrance into the room. "Well hello there Hedwig I wasn't expecting to see you anytime soon. What have you got for us?" Hermione asked as she untied the letter from the bird's leg. Hermione knew that Hedwig would stay and wait for a reply. Opening the letter she saw Neville's name at the bottom and concern and worry filled her stomach.

"Ron look it's a letter from Neville." Hermione said perplexed as to why he would be sending them a letter. The girl sat down again. When she received no reply from Ron, she turned to look at him, "I swear Ronald Weasley you get more childish the older you get. Stop playing games with Dean this essay is due tomorrow and I won't be writing it for either of you."

Dean accidently let go of his quill mid swing at the paper ball Ron had just thrown. Ron turned to stare at Hermione, who was glaring at him. Ron was so confused that it took him a moment to realize Dean's quill had just pegged him in the forehead. With a quick glare at Dean Ron turned his attention back to Hermione. "What did you say Hermione?" he asked. The girl rolled her eyes and handed him the letter.

"Why would Neville send us a letter?" Ron asked looking blankly at the parchment full of Neville's lopsided sloppy writing.

"I swear Ronald Weasley if you would just read the letter you wouldn't have to ask such a ridiculous question. He's asking for help. He says he's afraid for his life in the dungeons." Hermione almost yelled as she ripped the letter from the boys hands.

The red haired boy rolled his eyes. "What's the sense in reading it when you will just tell me what is says?"

"This is why you always fail your History of magic tests, you just think I'm going to give you all the answers." Hermione said her tone getting more upset.

The boy rolled his eyes again. "What does Neville want us to do for him anyways?"

Hermione frowned as she read the letter again. "He wants to meet with us so we can help figure a way out of Slytherin. Apparently he's scared someone is going kill him, and he thinks Harry has been acting strangely as well. Maybe we should help him Ron. He sounds really concerned."

Ron once again started throwing little paper balls at Dean. "I don't know Moine. Maybe Harry belongs in Slytherin. We should just let things alone. The hat said it was for the best anyways. So that must mean it's true. Besides we both know Harry was supposed to be one of those evil gits in the first place."

"What if Harry has been put under a curse of something and isn't acting of his own free will? Dumbledore wanted us to look after him. You know with all those things about his past that he doesn't know. We have to at least meet Neville, we can decide once he gives us the whole story." Hermione said matter of factly, as she tucked the letter inside her school bag.

Ron had begun throwing the balls at Seamus, who in turn was throwing them back. When Hermione realized what they were doing she looked at them sternly and muttered something about stupid boys who need to grow up before she stalked off towards the girls dormitory to write Neville a reply.

It wasn't until morning that Neville received his reply. Hedwig dropped it off, as he was getting ready to head to breakfast. "Harry I got their reply do you want to have a look at it?" He called to his raven-haired dorm mate.

"Sure Nev., give me a second will you?" A few moments later the boy emerged from the bathroom, a towel clutched in his hand. "Well where is it? I want to see what they said." Neville handed the boy the parchment.

_Neville,_

_Ron and I agree to meet you for tea on Thursday during our afternoon break. We want to hear the entire story before we agree to help. We are worried about Harry as well. Perhaps if we can find proof that he is under a spell, then we can convince Dumbledore that Slytherin is not safe for either of you. Just keep a close watch on him; there are things that he doesn't know about himself. If he were to ever find out, things could change very much in a negative way. We will meet you on Thursday in the room of requirement._

_Hermione._

"Well then we are all set, it gives us time to come up with a great story until the truth serum kicks in. We'll get one of those self-writing quills to get everything said down on paper. "Harry said thoughtfully to himself more then to Neville.

"Are you sure you really want to know Harry? I mean what if it's something horrible like Voldermort is your father." Neville replied grimacing at the thought.

"Something isn't right Nev., and I have to figure out what is going on. Neither one of us is safe in Slytherin. Draco's patience is wearing thin, he wants an answer Neville and we can't afford to make a mistake about where we lie with him."

"I know Harry I just wanted to be sure this is what you wanted to do. There are a lot of things that you may not wish to find out once you learn what they are. There are things about other people that may come out, that you do not wish to know. This isn't just about you Harry, it affects others as well."

Harry frowned, "Are you trying to tell me something Neville?" He looked into the chocolate brown eyes of the boy next to him.

"Have you ever wondered why I was sorted into Slytherin? Doesn't it seem a bit odd to you. Come on little old me Neville long bottom, who can't even make a simple potion without blowing up a cauldron, a snake. I'm not sly or cunning and I'm not mean or evil." Neville said.

"I have wondered Neville but it's not my place to ask you such a personal question. I just thought that you would tell me if and when you were ready. If you want to tell me Neville then go ahead, but if you want to wait I understand as well. Though you often have me curious as to why the sudden change." Harry said still looking at Neville.

Neville sighed sadly, "When all is said and done and we learn the things you need to know, I will tell you. Some of my story does involve you and your past, though I do not know the whole story. I think it best you find out what you need to know before I tell you what little I know. And before you ask it does have something to do with your parents but I don't know who those parents are. As far as I know it's the potters. Come on Harry we should get to breakfast." Without another word the boys left their dorm.

Draco had left word for them at breakfast that he expected their presence in the Slytherin Common room for tea during afternoon break. The boys sighed to themselves, but stated that they would be present. When afternoon break rolled around it found, Harry and Neville, sitting around the common room with the other Slytherins.

"Thank you for joining us for tea." Draco said smoothly, arrogance obvious in his tone. Draco picked up his tea cup in perfect form making Neville groan, they of course would be expected to have perfect form as well. This was not to be an informal meeting of the minds.

"Like we even had a choice in the matter, you demanded our presence. If we had not shown up I would hate to think of the consequences." Neville said looking directly at Draco.

The blonde god gave him a hurt look as he said, "I would never harm you Neville, even if you think I would. You always have a choice in what I ask of you. Never think that I would not allow you to make up your own mind, I am not as controlling as one might think." Neville did nothing but nod, his gaze still directed on Draco.

"May I ask why you wanted us here?" Harry said leaning back in his chair. Ignoring the strange tension between Neville and Draco, as well as the tea in front of him, he would have to ask Neville later what that was about.

"I know I said I would give you time to decide what you wanted to do. But the other Slytherins are growing restless. They don't like answering to someone who has not been accepted into the court."

Harry interrupted Draco, "What do you mean they don't like taking orders from someone not part of your little court? We haven't given anyone any orders and we don't bloody well plan to order people around like our slaves."

Draco glared at Harry and continued speaking, "Do not interrupt me again. As I was saying I fear they will become insolent if we do not give you a station. And if I were to make you below me as they are, then there will be no way to promote you higher later. I need your answer within the next day, if not sooner."

Harry frowned and sat forward quickly. "That doesn't give us much time. We have barely had a week to think over the matter and now we must decide within a few hours time. I do not like this arrangement. How can I be certain it is not a trap?"

"That Harry is something only you know the answer to. If you believe it is a trap then you will most likely know that deep down. I can tell you what the truth of the matter is and still you will only believe what you want to believe. It has always been that way. This is something that I cannot change your mind on, either you believe that I am being sincere, or you believe that I am setting you up. There is nothing I can do to make you see otherwise. But I will need your answer soon Harry. I cannot risk harm to you and Neville, nor can I risk harm to the other Slytherins." The blonde answered taking another sip of his tea before putting the cup down.

Harry nodded. "Alright then, tomorrow I will give you my answer. I cannot give it to you sooner. I fear that even tomorrow I will not have all the information I need. Once again it seems I am being rushed into this unprepared as I always have. I will never understand why everyone thinks I shall be okay being uninformed. Until tomorrow then Draco, if you excuse me I have some homework to finish before dinner."

With that the raven-haired boy stood up and turned to his Gryffindor counterpart," Are you coming Nev?"

"Not now Harry I want to have a word with Draco. I'll be up in a moment." Neville replied. Harry nodded and left the common room heading towards the boys dorms.

Neville kept his gaze trained hard on the boy in front of him. "I do not believe for one minute that your ultimatum was strictly given in your concern for the safety of others. I know you are up to something Draco. And it is not a selfless act, as you would have Harry believe. You may have him fooled but you will not fool me. A person does not change overnight. You can't go from hating us for years to suddenly looking out for our safety. Harry will not be prepared to make a decision and you very well know it. Why you would force him to is beyond me. I suppose it is your attempt to control him, much like everyone else tries to control him. I will not stand by idly and watch you destroy him for your own kicks. Harry is the only person ever to befriend me without a motive, the least I can do is watch out for him. I am watching you Malfoy. And if I think that your motives are underhanded I will come down on you and you will not know what hit you. I don't trust you Draco Malfoy, you have hated us from the moment we got off those boats first year, and hate doesn't change over the course of a few months. You had better not be lying or I swear I will kill you. "

Neville stood up and walked away, leaving a rather stunned Draco Malfoy behind. Draco dismissed the group around him not long after Neville had left. The blonde Adonis stood next to the fireplace, his gray eyes looking blindly into the flames. The only sound in the common room was fire crackling, and Draco's whispered confession to no one.

"I never hated you Neville, and someday I will prove that to you, even if I die trying." But no one was there to hear the sincerity or sadness in his voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, Enough said.

* * *

><p>Later that evening found Neville in the library pouring over books, hoping to ease his troubled mind. Nothing would release him from the Pandora's Box he had seemed to open and place himself in. Thoughts of his afternoon tea with the other Slytherins ran itself over and over in his mind, along with conversations from the past few days. Nothing was making any sense, and it did not settle well with the ex-Gryffindor.<p>

For his entire life Neville Longbottom had been seen as a clumsy, unintelligent boy, and it was no different now. Neville could see it in the eyes of the other Slytherins. They thought he was useless, they didn't want to associate with him, and Neville didn't blame them. Neville was used to being the odd man out and feeling unwanted, and the only person who hadn't made him feel that was Draco Malfoy.

Sure the Slytherin hated him and always made his life unbearable with his digs and jibs but Draco had always made sure to single Neville out make him feel like a person and not just a tag along. And for that Neville would always be grateful. The young man was going to change the way the world viewed him; there was no doubt in his mind of that fact.

Neville sighed and closed the book he had been reading. It was no use; he was to wound up for reading right now. He sat back in his chair, ignoring the whispered rumors that floated to him from the others in the library. The resorting was going to be the hottest gossip at Hogwarts until Quiditch season started. Most of the things he was hearing were untrue; some were so outrageous he was amazed that anyone even believed them. No one would believe the truth, especially from him. He had trouble believing it all himself. You see Neville had always been seen as helpless and dimwitted.

When his parents had been cursed to insanity, his relatives had babied him. 'Oh poor little Neville, no parents to take care of him, he'll never be the same. The poor little thing, however will he survive? Who's going to take care of him? He needs a firm and so he doesn't turn out soft.' It had annoyed the young boy to always have people telling him who to be and how to act and still did to this day. Everyone seemed to think Neville was not capable of taking care of himself. Everyone thought Neville was soft and a bit touched in the head. He couldn't count the amount of times he had been told he was never going to amount to anything.

The shy boy had sure shown them this summer. They had been eating dinner; the whole family had gotten together, everyone even those cousins no one wanted to talk about have shown up. Neville's uncle Elwood, had been annoying Neville, on his case about something like he always was. Without even thinking Neville had taken his wand out and pointed at his poor Uncle Elwood, hexing the man into a wall. Oddly enough the family wasn't a bit surprised, they had been waiting for the young wizard to hex someone. And Neville was shocked when his Gran started shouting in excitement.

Neville was confused, why would someone be excited to watch a family member hex another family member? To understand why they wanted Neville to Hex someone, one must go back to the first dark wizard, perhaps not even that far. Neville Long bottom's great grandparents, Charles and Rose Longbottom were dark wizards of the darkest kind. They had raised Neville's gram to be the same way. It was Neville's parents who rebelled against the family way. Frank and Alice Longbottom had gone to Dumbledore behind their parents back and become members of the light side.

Neville's grandmother knew that Neville himself would also become part of the light side. But when his parents had been sent to St. Mungo's hope was renewed within her heart. The boy's grams pushed him, always comparing him to the light's golden boy. 'Neville you should be more like Harry Potter.' For years that was all the young man had heard. And finally he had snapped, and hexed poor Uncle Elwood. That was when Neville learned the truth of his past. He was as dark as the Malfoy's and just as much of a pureblood as they were.

Neville sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He opened them and groaned when he saw Crabbe and Goyle heading straight for him. Neville groaned. "Neville, you weren't supposed to leave without us. Draco's been fuming since we learned you had left. He's not happy at all." Crabbe said as Goyle began to pack the boys belongings up.

"Of course he isn't happy; I went against Lord Malfoy's wishes. I wonder if he plans to punish me. Come on boys can't let his majesty wait for little old me." Neville said standing up and leading the two boys out of the library.

Draco was waiting for them when they returned to the common room. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that you were not to leave alone. Something could have happened to you. How are the other Slytherins supposed to look up to you and follow your lead, if you cannot even follow an order?" Draco asked in a huff.

Neville glared at the boy in front of him. "I am not one of your little minions out to do your bidding. You have no say in what I can and cannot do. I will not follow you Draco Malfoy even if my life depended on it. I don't want anything to do with you or your bloody high court. Why don't you bugger off and leave me alone for once."

Without another word Neville stormed off to the dorms. Draco was fuming; he dismissed Crabbe and Goyle, and sat down near the fire. This little temper tantrum from Neville was not what he needed right now it wasn't something anyone needed. And Draco had no idea what he was going to do about it.

Harry, who had come into the common room during Neville's little speech, approached the blonde Slytherin. "Really Draco did you have to anger him? Neville's been going through a lot. He hasn't told me why he's gone and gotten himself resorted into Slytherin, and if you annoy him like this all the time, he will never tell us. He's right you know he won't follow you, especially not now. He doesn't trust you Draco, and he's got good right not to. After all you've tormented him for years. Just be careful around him. I don't want him to hate us or anything." Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry, really I am. It's just when we couldn't find him, I panicked. I was worried about him. He means a lot to me Harry, more then you will ever know. If he isn't too angry with me when he gets back, I'll be sure to apologize. It's the least I could do." Draco said with a sigh.

Harry patted his shoulder awkwardly and sat next to him. "He will appreciate that Draco."

The boys sat in silence each lost in their own thoughts. While Neville was in the library, Harry had been in an unused potions classroom. Unable to get a heritage potion from a seller he had been making one. He had finished it this afternoon, but had not followed through and actually used it.

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to know the truth, sure it would help him learn the things he needed to know. But did he really want to betray James and Lily in that manner? And Neville had a point about it not only affecting himself, but others as well. Harry was torn. If his parents were someone other than the Potters, it could change his world. Everything he ever believed to be true would become a lie. And Harry wasn't sure if he was ready to face that.

It was bad enough that his friends had turned their back on him, but to have the rest of the school and possibly the wizarding world turn on him. To see things differently and to be seen differently were things he wasn't sure he would ever be ready for. He didn't think he would be able to survive that. The thought of learning the truth was pulling him to using the potion but thoughts of changing his world were keeping him from moving forward.. Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly, and sat back in his chair. This was getting him nowhere.

Draco had watched Harry for a few moments before, turning back to the fire and getting lost in his own thoughts. He had hurt Neville, and he wasn't sure how to fix it. The last thing he wanted was the brown-haired Slytherin to be mad at him. He couldn't afford to lose Neville because of some silly little fight. Harry had been no help in offering the blonde a way to get back into Neville's good graces. It looked like he was on his own for now.

Draco's thoughts strayed from Neville and focused on Harry. The ex-Gryffindor was slowly driving him mad. Harry had plenty of opportunities to find out the truth, but Draco knew something was stopping him. And knowing Harry it was his Gryffindor pride, Draco only wished he were able to come right out and tell the boy the truth.

Sadly he couldn't, you see Draco was under a Wizard's Oath to keep Harry's family lineage a secret. Something he wished he wasn't sworn to do now. All these secrets and lies were wearing on the blonde, and he'd be damned if he left anyone know that. Draco Malfoy was not one to show emotion on that level for it only showed weakness, and allowed your enemies to wiggle in deeper under your skin.

Both boys were drawn out of their thoughts by the slamming of a dorm door. A few minutes later, a very irritated Neville Longbottom stormed back into the common room. He made his way straight for Draco and Harry.

"Malfoy if you don't call off your goons I'm going to cause them physical harm, and it won't be pretty." Neville practically growled out his request, causing the other boys to look at him strangely.

"What are you talking about? What goons?"

"Crabbe and Goyle have been sitting in front of the bloody dorm door glaring at me whenever I come near them. I punched Goyle before they moved away from the door to let me out. Now call them off!" Neville shouted at the blonde.

Harry was trying his best to stifle his laughter so as not to anger the brown-haired boy any further. Draco was clearly amused as well, though he hid it much better. "I'm sorry Neville, I wasn't aware they were still guarding you. I will call them off for now, but when you leave the dorm they will follow you again. I'm sorry but I can't risk anything not right now."

The boy nodded, and sat next to Harry. The raven-haired boy leaned over and whispered to him, "I've got that Heritage potion, we can use it whenever we are ready, thought we should do that sooner rather than later."

Neville nodded, and once again the 3 boys were lost in their own thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I would think no one is dumb enough to think I own Harry Potter, but if you do lack that portion of your brain, I am sorry to offend.

* * *

><p>Later that night after everyone had gone off to bed, Neville and Harry were still sitting in the common room. Spare parchments, quills and a corked potions bottle was sitting before them. "Well Harry it's now or never. Would you like to do the honors?" Neville asked handing him the potion.<p>

The raven-haired boy simply nodded and uncorked the potion. Picking up small knife, he'd nicked from the kitchens, Harry slowly cut across the palm of his left hand. He poured half the potion onto the parchment and quickly let his blood flow into the silvery liquid. Right before his very eyes, lines and names began to appear. Beside him Neville had done the same thing.

Harry was amazed as he saw him named appear at the bottom of the parchment with a line going up to his parents. Before he could read the names, Neville gasped and Harry turned to see what was wrong. "What's wrong Neville?" Harry asked in concern.

"My grandmother is related to Salazar Slytherin. I'm the ruddy heir of Slytherin. How in the bloody hell did I manage this one? Come on, me little Neville Longbottom who can't go a day without blowing something up. I can't be a Slytherin, what if the others find out? What am I going to do?" Neville slumped in his chair and sighed.

Harry patted the distraught young man's shoulder and tried to reassure him. "It'll be alright Nev. I'm sure you will show your Slytherin side once you come into your heritance. That's when you learn the full extent of your powers and all. Things will work out alright Neville I'm sure of it."

Neville sighed again, and turned to Harry's parchment. "Well Harry what does yours say?" Neville sat up in his seat and waited for Harry to tell him about his family tree.

Harry turned back to his own parchment and looked carefully at it all. Once he had read the lines drawing up to his parents, the shocked boy dropped the parchment as if he had been burned. "No, that can't be. It can't be." Harry stood up and backed away from where they had been sitting.

With a worried looked Neville stood up and moved closer to Harry. "Harry what's wrong? What happened? Come on you can tell me. No matter what it says I won't judge you and we can get though it together. I mean that's what friends are for isn't it. Please Harry tell me what's wrong."

"He's my father. The man, who's hated me all these years, is my father. I can't believe… It's not true… it can't be true… I … he's hated me for years. This can't be right Neville it can't be right. How could Severus Snape be my father?" Harry rambled at the other boy.

Neville gasped in shock and his wide chocolate brown eyes landed on Harry. "Are you sure that's what it read Harry? Are you absolutely sure?" The green-eyed boy could only nodded in response. Neville reached for the fallen parchment, and looked at it for himself. Harry was right the line drawing up from him, was Severus Snape. "Harry what are you going do to?" Neville asked him.

But the green eyed young man had no answer to his friends question.

The next morning found both young men, in their beds, but neither was asleep. They had both spent the night going over what they had learned. Harry was confused, if Snape was his father, then why had the man openly hated him for so many years. Why hadn't he tried to get him away from the abusive Dursleys, why hadn't he told Harry the minute the man knew he was in Hogwarts? Why hadn't Snape said something, why hadn't he said anything? Did the man even know Harry was his son? Did he even care?

Once the Slytherins had gotten ready and headed down to the great hall, the initial shock had worn off. Neville, who had been buttering his toast, turned to Harry. "Are you going to say something to him Harry? I think you should tell him that you know who he really is. I mean he did keep this from you for 6 years now. I would ask him about it, and then find out what really happened. You should at least know the whole story before you decide what you want to do."

"You are right Nev. I just don't know how to bring the subject up. I mean what do you say to the man who's hated you for as long as you can remember and it turns out he's really your father. This is all so surreal." Harry said picking up his toast.

It was that moment that Draco Malfoy stuck his nose into their business. "What are you two talking about? Who's really your father Harry? Why don't you tell the rest of us your little secret?" While Draco spoke he placed more toast and eggs on to Neville's plate much to the other boys distaste.

"Why do you care about Harry's personal life? You never cared before. I thought you would have had your little spies on us all the time and you would have already known what was going on." Neville said to the blonde as he scrapped the food Draco had put on his plate back onto the platters before them.

Draco gave a half hearted glare at the objection of his affection. "Really Neville, I'm not as bad as you think I am. I was simply worried about you. I can worry about you all I want. Now what have you learned?"

"Severus Snape is my father." Harry said with a sigh.

"And you are just now realizing this? I would have though you would learn more about your parents when you learned how they supposedly died. Severus has been waiting for years for you to figure things out. That's part of the reason he never said anything to you about it. Why don't you go see him after Breakfast? We have a free period then and Severus isn't teaching either. It would be best for you to know the truth. And after you talk to him I expect you to join the Slytherin council."

Draco loaded Neville's plate again causing the boy to groan in frustration. "Draco will you stop doing that. I'm not going to eat all the food. You aren't my mother."

"You bloody well should eat it all. You look like a walking stick. Don't you ever eat at home?"Draco said still loading Neville's plate.

"Why do you care what I eat? Draco give me back that jam." Neville said as Draco pulled the jar of jam away from the frowning Neville. Harry stood up and left the great hall leaving his bickering friends at the Slytherin table.

Harry made his way down to the dungeons going over in his head what he wanted to say. When he reached the potion master's door way, the raven-haired young man's first thought was to turn and run the other way. He was surprised when the door opened and Severus Snape eyed him wearily.

"What is it this time Potter? Draco has been giving you a hard time again? Has Pansy been threatening to take you shopping? Ron and Hermione ignoring their golden boy because he's suddenly turned snake? Well don't just stand there Potter, tell me what you want." Severus said.

"My name is not Potter Professor and you should very well know that. I mean I am your son after all. How long were you going to wait before you told me? Were you planning not to tell me at all?" Harry asked a sneer worthy of Malfoy now gracing his face.

"Harry you don't understand. Things were difficult then, times were tough. I protected you the best way I knew how. I gave you to the Potters. They could care for you and love you and protect you better than I could then. You must understand everything before you judge me on what I have done." Severus said slowly, praying the boy might actually take the time to understand his point of view.

"Then my dear old father why don't you tell me. Explain things to me. Make me understand why I have been living a lie my entire life." Harry spat at the man, anger taking over his body.

The potions master sighed. "I will Harry you deserve to know the truth. But right now we both have classes to prepare for. This is can wait until tonight."

"No it can't ruddy wait. I want the truth and I want it now. I'm sick of everyone keeping things from me. What does it matter if I learn it now or later? If I wait then it will give you time to honey coat everything so it seems as if you are the real victim in the whole matter. That is not the case. I am the victim for once in my life I am the victim. And you will not change that for you own means. You will tell me now." By the end of Harry's little speech the boy was steaming with anger. His body was visibly shaking and he was beginning to turn red in the face.

Severus sighed and nodded."Alright Harry. Let me go and fire call Professor Dumbledore. I'll tell him that we are both ill and then we will talk. Go ahead and move into the sitting room. I shall be right there." Severus directed Harry to the sitting room, and moved to fire call the headmaster. When he entered the room, Harry was sitting in an arm chair waiting for him.

"I am not sure where to begin. Though I suppose the beginning is the best place. It was during our 5th year that I met James Potter and Remus Lupin for the first time. Sure I had known them before but it was different this time. The conversation was pleasant, and we seemed to get along well. We became friends of sorts. Remus helped me with charms and transfiguration, and I helped Remus and James with potions. All done in secret of course, if anyone were to find out things would have turned out badly. We meet in Hogsmeade when we could or in the room of requirement.

We even made time for each other during summer break. During our 6th year I fell in love with James. It wasn't until Christmas break that I got the courage to tell him. To my amazement James returned my feelings. And I was on cloud nine. I found someone who understood me and wanted to be with me.

We began to date. We hid our relationship from others, afraid of what they would say if they had found out. To our horror, Sirius found us together in the owlry one night. Things went horribly wrong after that. James could hardly find time to get away and see me because Sirius always knew where he was going. He wasn't upset about the fact that James fancied men; Sirius was upset because he fancied me. I was always a target for Sirius anger but it grew worse after he discovered James and me.

And then he did the unthinkable and lead me to Remus during a transformation. It backed fired on him though. James found out and saved me from being killed and when Remus found out he broke up with Sirius. Remus and James were angry at him for weeks. It was right after that, when James and I found out I was pregnant with you. The war began to escalate and my father forced me to take the dark mark.

James and I went to Dumbledore for protection and the man claimed he could do nothing for us. He threatened James told him if he were to continue his relationship with me, he would be forced to imprison James for aiding a known death eater. Dumbledore also told James that he would make sure I never had the baby. With no other choice and your safety at hand James left me and told me not to contact him again. The rest of the pregnancy was difficult for me.

I was so alone. Remus was the only other person who knew I was pregnant. But with the war escalating, he really had no time to see me. He called when he could, visited once or twice, but there was nothing he could really do. It was so hard for me to stay positive. We were both close to losing our lives during your birth. When I held you in my arms for the first time I knew that everything I had been through was worth it because you were so perfect.

I went to Dumbledore again thinking if I proved that I didn't want my child or myself in danger he would surely help me. I was wrong and he denied me safety again. There were aurors waiting for me at the entrance hall and they took you from my arms. Ripped you away from me and left before I could stop them. Remus told me that you screamed for days, and no one could calm you. They contacted James and gave him custody of you.

From there things are not quite clear, and I've only been able to piece bits of it together. Dumbledore staged a lot of what happened. The prophecy was false, and he killed your parents. He needed a tool, a hero for the wizarding world and you became what he wanted. I tried again to get you back but I was denied because I had taken the dark mark. Dumbledore hid you away and I knew nothing of what happened to you. Dumbledore informed me that I was to be a spy for the light.

I used the death eaters to hide my pain and I became one of them. A heartless bastard hell bent on revenge. I grew to hate your father for being able to be with you even for the short time he was alive. I grew to hate him for taking his love away from me and falling into being a pawn for Dumbledore. It was difficult times for me. When you came to Hogwarts I still had strong feelings of hate and love for him. You looked so much like him. I knew they had cast glamour to make you look more like a Potter rather than a Snape. I had a hard time remembering it was you and not him. I never hated you Harry. Never did I hate you.

I hate what had become of you and my life. But things are different now. You will no longer go to that horrendous house and endure their hatred of you. You are my son and I intend to take full responsibility for you. And nothing Albus can do will stop me. I have full rights of you my child and things are about to change. Mark my words that old man will regret what he did to us." Severus finished his eyes finally landing on his son.

Harry was crying the information swirling inside his overwhelmed mind. So much information and come to him in less than a day and he was having trouble processing it all. But one thing was clear to both men; Dumbledore would pay for what he did to them. He was going pay for tearing their family apart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own Harry Potter and you shall never get him back Hahahahahaha.(sorry forgot myself for a moment.)

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was pacing is rather large office. Recent events had been weighing heavy on his troubled mind. He had kept his secrets for way to long and the buildup of lies was bound to come crashing around him. The man knew that when it did it would be nothing more than his own fault.<p>

Dumbledore wasn't sure what had caused him to lie, at the point in which the lies began they seemed necessary for the safety of those involved. But now looking back there were other ways he could have dealt with the troubles he had caused to begin with. Young Harry Potter had suffered the most. He knew the Dursleys had not been kind to him, and yet he had done nothing to change the boys living situation. He had been afraid of what would happen if Harry found out his heritage at an early age. The boy was nothing more than a tool to aid the light side in the foolish wizarding war.

Dumbledore had twisted Tom Riddle's views into something sinister, he had twisted Tom Riddle into Voldermort and that would forever hang heavy on his mind. Voldermort was correct in his views; the wizarding world was beginning to die out. Every year more squibs were born, and the number was only going to rise. But Dumbledore wasn't about to let his hard work go to waste. He was a hero and no one would take that away from him, not even his Golden boy.

With another sigh the man began to pace his office again. Things were far from the way he wanted them. The blasted sorting hat and gone and resorted students against his will. Even the ruddy Longbottom child had been sorted. If they were to ever find out their true heritage the world as Albus had made it would be threatened. But it would not happen, Severus was under his thumb. Things would be the same and in the end Dumbledore would win.

With that pleasing thought, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, sat down at his desk with a pleased smile. Little did he know, his perfect world was about to come crashing down around him as he feared that it would.

Down in the Slytherins 6th year boys dorms, one Harold James Potter groaned and sat up in bed. The events of the past few days weighed heavy on his mind. With another groan, the emerald-eyed boy shoved the blankets off of his body and made his way into the showers. After a quick shower, the boy dressed for the day and made his way down to the common room. There was a large crowd gathered, Harry edged his way closer to get a better look.

One Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom were in the middle of the crowd, obviously having another go at each other. With an annoyed growl the savior of the wizarding world pushed his way through the crowd to stand between the two boys.

"What happened this time Nev?" Harry asked a frown gracing his usually peaceful face.

"The Ferret has been controlling my life since I became a Slytherin and I'm sick of it. I can take care of myself. I have for the past 16 years, nothing has changed. Now let me at him, I'm going to rip his heart out. Not that the soulless bastard has one." Neville said as he lunged for the boy and was held back by a very amused Blaise.

Draco stood across from the boy a sneer gracing his face. "What Neville failed to tell you was I was simply looking out for him. Control had nothing to do with it. If I wanted he would be wrapped around my little finger, as it is he is not." He causally brushed his nails against his robes and continued in a bored tone. "Really Harry, he flies off the handle at the littlest thing. All I did was pick out his clothes, his taste is dreadful. How was I supposed to know the gesture would not be appreciated?"

With another growl Harry turned to the blonde. "This has got to stop. Draco, Neville is a grown man he can make his own decisions. Stop sending Crabbe and Goyle to trail him. Nothing drastic is going to happen to him here in the castle with all the students and teachers around."

"But what if…." Draco interrupted.

"Draco let it go." Harry said before turning his attention onto the other boy. " And Neville stop getting upset over the littlest thing. He was only looking out for you. I'm getting sick of the constant fighting. You are Slytherins not petty Gryffindors with nothing better to do then fight with each other."

Draco held his hand up, stopping Harry's rant. "I am the Prince of the Slytherins, or have you forgotten. My word is law, and my law is followed or the consequences with be dire. Now Blaise you will let Neville go. Neville you will go into the dorm and change into what I have picked out and when you are done we shall go into Hogsmeade for the day."

Draco's attitude set Harry off. "Who died and made you king of the bloody castle? You and your bloody counsel can bugger off for all I care. I'm sick of you bossing everyone around and strutting around the castle like you own it. Well it ends here Malfoy. From now on there's your counsel and mine." Harry looked over and saw the stunned face of Draco. "Oh don't look so surprised. My father was the so called Prince of Slytherin at one time. Why should I not follow in his footsteps? Come on Neville, we won't be taking anymore of Malfoy's crap anymore." Harry said.

With the brown-haired boy behind him, Harry lead Neville out of the common room, leaving the rest of the Slytherins stunned. "Draco what just happened?" Pansy asked confused when the boys left.

"I'm not sure Pansy, I'm not sure." Draco said watching the door Harry and Neville had left through.

Harry made his way to the Room of Requirement with a worried Neville not far behind him. Once they were inside and Harry was sitting, Neville voiced his mounting questions.

"Harry what's going to happen now? Draco is going to be furious with you. Did you really have to go off on him like that? We're done for now, might as well hand ourselves over to Voldermort and the death eaters."

"Neville shut up will you? Nothing bad is going to happen. I do have a plan you know. I talked with Severus. I learned what happened and I plan to denounce myself from the light side. But I am not going to openly support the dark side. Things in the wizarding world need to change, and we are going to be the ones to do it. You wait and see Nev things are going to be different." Harry said a small smile gracing his lips.

"Harry have you gone mental? How are we going to change the wizarding world? Oh we are doomed. I should have just let Draco have his way." Neville said with worry clear in his voice.

"What happened to the confident Slytherin you seemed to become this year? Back to being the hopeless Gryffindor are we Neville and here I thought you had changed. Perhaps I was wrong, maybe you aren't the man for the job." Harry said with a smirk.

Neville glared and the raven-haired boy. "Shut it Harry. You know I'll back you up. I was just worried. What are you going to do first Harry?"

"First I talk with the headmaster, and then the rest of the school learns of my stance on the war. From there we let things play out. One cannot control all of fate you see. You might be surprised at how many agree with me, or perhaps I will be surprised by how many people disagree with me." Harry said more to himself then to Neville.

Harry turned to face the boy who had become his best friend. He found Neville with his face in his hands, shaking his head in disbelief and worry. Harry smirked and addressed him again.

"You know that Draco fancies you." Harry said matter of factly.

"Don't bloody remind me." Neville said with distaste.

"He's going to do everything in his power to get back on your good side." Harry said smirking again.

Neville groaned. "Merlin, this is going to be a mess. What were you thinking Harry?"

The boy-who-lived threw his head back and laughed.

Later that day, Harry made a trek up to the beloved headmaster's office. He knocked on the door and entered before Dumbledore could spit out his name.

"Harry my boy come sit down. Would you care for some tea?" Albus asked as he snapped and the tea appeared along with some small sandwiches and cakes. "Lemon Drop?"

Harry shook his head no and took a seat in front of the Headmaster. "To what do I owe this pleasure my boy?"

"I know your secrets Headmaster. And you can go to hell for all I care." Harry spat at him.

The headmaster looked at the boy stunned by his words fear creeping into the older man's voice. "Whatever do you mean Harry?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**I would think that after 7 chapters you would have already figured out that I don't own HP….but a girl can dream can't she.

* * *

><p>"I know all about your little mind games. The lies, the plots, I know about it all Headmaster. I'm here to tell you that is over, all the lies, the betrayal it's all over. I'm not some tool you can manipulate into doing your dirty work. I am the boy-who-bloody-lived and I intended to keep it that way, without your help." Harry spat out at the older man.<p>

Dumbledore's usually twinkling eyes were no longer lively they were dull with worry. "I don't understand what you mean Harry."

"You know exactly what I am talking about. But go ahead and play this little game of confusion, you and the rest of the world will understand. It will all be very clear soon. Have a good day Professor; I shall see you in the Great Hall for dinner."Harry said standing up and walking towards the door without waiting for the headmaster's reply.

"Very well Harry." With a fearful sigh Albus watched his weapon walk out of his office.

Harry was half way to the Slytherin dorms when he ran into Severus Snape. "Harry care for a cup of tea and a game of chess?" the potions master asked him.

"Do not think that because you have been revealed as my father that I trust you. I have been alone for the past 16 years and you expect me to welcome you with open arms? What kind of fool are you? I don't want a cup of tea with you, or to play a game of chess. You will address me as Mr. Potter or simply Potter if you must. We will not be best mates, nor will I call you father. Now if you will excuse me I have a few essays that are due on Monday." Harry said.

Harry moved as if to walk away, and was stopped by a hand on his robes pulling him down to the potion master's office. Once there he was unceremoniously thrown into a chair.

"You will not get cross with me Harry. It is not my fault what hand fate dealt you. I did the best I could, and that is all I could do. You will not hold it against me, nor will you control me with it. I am your father and you will respect that even if you do not wish it to be. We will be having tea every Sunday and you will show up. The dark lord expects you to get the dark mark during the winter break, and we will have to either go with it or find some excuse as to why you cannot be marked. You and I will support the dark side, which is not your choice for it is in your blood to do so. You will not shame our family name or me. Is that understood?" Severus asked the boy in front of him. The boy, no young man, who was his son and who was clearly not happy about the fact and was ready to fight him tooth and nail to get his point across.

Harry glared at the man hovering over him. "I said is that clear?" Severus asked him again.

"No it is not. You are not my father now, nor will you ever be. My father and mother died when I was a year old. They died to save me. Where were you when I was lying in a house destroyed by Voldermort? Where were you when my muggle relatives locked me in the cupboard under the stairs? Where the bloody hell have you been when Voldermort tried to kill me for the last five years? You were running to the Headmaster or the dark lord begging for safety. You were whoring yourself out so you wouldn't bloody well die. You were ignoring every sign that I was in danger so you wouldn't have to be reminded of James Potter. Nothing you do or say will change my mind. You are not my father."Harry said. Harry's eyes narrowed in anger, and his usually emerald eye color darkened to almost black.

"Who are you to ask me where I have been? I was where I was needed! Don't you question my actions." Severus said in a deep threatening voice.

"Who are you to deny me the information? You are nothing more than a death eater spy trying to save your own arse. You leave me alone." A small swirling wind began to flow through the office, and sparks seemed to be emitting from Harry's body.

Without warning Severus Snape, esteemed potions Master, was thrown backwards hitting the wall with a loud thud. Harry Potter simply turned and walked away. The young wizard once again began to make his way towards the Slytherin common room.

To his surprise the common room was empty. The Raven-haired boy moved quickly to his dorm in the off chance that someone was still lurking in the room. When he entered the dorm room Draco Malfoy was sitting at his desk glaring at Neville Longbottom, who seemed to be ignoring the blond.

"Don't tell me you and Draco had another go at each other, Neville. This is getting out of hand. Draco just bloody tell Neville you like him already. And Neville, tell Malfoy you don't want anything to do with him. Then we can all get on with our lives and this whole counsel business can be settled. And don't look at me like that Malfoy. I haven't forgotten a thing, and don't intend to forget either." Harry said throwing his school bag on to his bed and opening his wardrobe.

Harry began to change out of his school uniform and into more comfortable clothes. "Let's go Neville, we have a meeting with a few Slytherins and we must prepare. We need to be able to offer them something if they plan to join us. I bet most of the younger Slytherins would be willing to join with the boy who lived. And we won't need to scare them to make them join either." Harry said heading towards the dorm door.

Harry beckoned the other boy to follow him. With a nod in Draco's direction, Neville stood up and followed Harry out of the dorms. The boys walked silently to moaning Myrtles' bathroom. It wasn't until Harry opened the door that Neville spoke up. "Harry, why are we going into the girls' lavatory?"

"We are preparing in the chamber of secrets. No one will find us down there. It's clean, and the basilisk is dead, and the body gone. There's nothing to worry about Nev. Just follow me. We'll be safe and undisturbed down there."Harry said opening the chamber entrance.

Neville did as he was told and some minutes later he was standing in the chamber of secrets. Harry was right; the chamber was nicer then what he had heard about in their second year of Hogwarts. The large opening room was brightly lit by torches and a large throne like chair was placed at the end of the long walk way. Neville could see doors behind the large snake that was set behind the throne, and doors to the left and the right as well.

Neville jumped when Harry tapped his shoulder lightly and said. "Sorry Nev didn't mean to startle you. We can go into the study."

The brown-haired boy followed his friend through the door way located to the left of the throne. "Harry this is nothing like what I had been told by Ron in second year, what happened?" Neville asked still looking around him.

"I came down here after I trashed the Headmasters office last year, after… well you know. I somehow triggered the magic that was hiding this all. There's even a wing of rooms, there's everything here. I think it was Salazar Slytherins personal chambers. I was planning to use it as the meeting place for the counsel." Harry said.

Neville sat down at the large table covered in spare parchment and books. "We really need a new name for this all. I mean counsel sounds so uptight. And I take it that not only are you leading the Slytherins, but you are also leading a sort of gray side if you will. You should have a name for it all. Something that people will remember something with power." Neville said reading some of the parchments on the table before him.

"That's just the thing Neville; I don't want to be known for this or for that. I just want to be Harry. I don't want to be the leader of this I never did. I want you to do it Neville. I'll be the big shot, the king per say, but I want you to be the spokes person. You are different then you used to be and I want people to see that. They need to see that things really are different. And you are just the one to do it." Harry said watching his friend.

Harry looked at Neville with hope in his eyes. Neville sighed thoughts flying through his already confused mind. Neville to be the leader of a resistance group, what were the odds of that happening were and who in their right mind would follow him.

"The only thing that I ask Harry is that we make decisions together. You, I and the other leaders of this group we all have a say in what we do. This isn't Dumbledore and his order, this is different. If we are to win, then we stick together." Neville said finally looking up from the papers in his hands.

"I agree Neville. Are you Ready to get started? We have a lot of work to do and not much time to get it done." Harry said taking a seat across from Neville.

The boy nodded and the rest of the night was spent deciding who would most likely be willing to join and who wouldn't, and deciding how they were going to contact everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** This me and my disclaimer we are friends. Pete, my disclaimer, and I have become friends. He keeps me out of jail, and lets me have my money. Pete says hi and he would love you to know that I am not the owner of anything of the Harry Potter things. Pete wishes you to have a good day.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed quickly for the two newest Slytherins. Most of their free time was spent creating a list of possible allies and forming their political platform. Harry avoided Professor Snape, and Draco Malfoy as much as humanly possible. It was harder then he thought it would be. And Neville found the whole situation rather amusing. Of course his amusement flew out the window the moment he was in front of their rather small resistance group for their first official meeting.<p>

Neville sighed when another argument broke out between the small group he was speaking in front of. They had been talking about when and where they would fight. "We should be right up in front with the Order of the Phoenix. We have just as much of a right to be there as they do." George Weasley called out; the comment was quickly followed by a course of yeas.

"Think about it George if we are out there fighting on the front lines, it diminishes our element of surprise. I say we wait and when the Order's ranks fail we step in. There's no way they could stop us then. And we would have the upper hand considering that no one would expect us to be there." Hannah Abbott stated.

Neville held up his hands to stop any further comment. "I'm with Hannah on this one; surprise could be our biggest element in taking the lunatic, who thinks he's a Dark Lord out. We only need a few moments to catch him off guard, with those precious minutes we could destroy him and the reign of terror would be over then. But we have more time to discuss that matter. What we really need is to find more people willing to join. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

Fred Weasley stood up. "Bill and Charlie had been asking quite a few questions lately. Mostly about what side we stand on, and if we knew what Harry was planning to do. They've been awfully cross with Mom and Dad lately, something about the ministry and the order not taking everything into consideration. They are rather put off about Mom and Dad just abandoning Harry because a hat resorted him. They see Harry as a brother. I think they would be a good start."

Neville nodded, and Harry added the names to his slowly growing list. "What about you Lee, have your parents decided what they want to do?" Harry asked the Gryffindor boy.

"They support you right out Harry, though they think it would be wise to draw in more adults. That way we know what to expect in the final battle and all. They suggested we ask McGonagall, seems they've noticed she's been a bit unhappy with the headmaster, and they also said the Wood family wants to join. They plan to attend the next meeting." Lee stated.

With a nod Harry added, Oliver wood's family as well as Lee Jordan's family to his list.

"That's great. Anyone else's parents want to join?" Harry asked.

"Mine are Harry." Hannah Abbott called out.

"This is great guys; we should be ready to start training soon. I want everyone to be on the same page. Victor Krum, as I'm sure you all remember, owled me back and said that he and three of his friends are willing to help, and he's sure they can convince more. Fleur Delacour said the same thing. This way we have foreign Wizards helping out, which adds another Element of surprise on our part." Neville said taking his seat again.

"Alright, guy's it almost curfew and so we need to get going. Groups of 2 or 3 only, don't want to draw to much attention to ourselves." Neville said. The group began to slowly disperse and head back to their houses. Neville moved to where Harry had been sitting.

"When are we going to tell them about the Chamber Harry? The room of Requirement won't stay our secret meeting place for long." Neville asked.

"Soon Neville, I plan to have the last few members in our resistance before the next meeting. I've heard from most of them. All I need is the Slytherins reply and that of a few select Aurors. Then with everything in place we train. I won't have all these students and adults going into battle ill prepared. Our next meeting will be in two weeks and we will have it in our head quarters, the chamber of secrets." Harry said not looking up from his work. Neville smiled and the two set about finishing their work up.

A week later, Harry burst into the Slytherin Common room with a large bag. Neville quirked his eyebrow in question, "What has you so excited there Harry? Found another guy to shag have you?"

"Why Neville Longbottom, I didn't know you were so interested in my personal life. Could it be that you are jealous and wish to shag me yourself?" Harry said batting his eye lashes prettily. Neville pretended to gag causing Harry to laugh.

"Really though what has your knickers all in a twist today?" Neville asked his friend again.

"I brought masks Neville. Half emerald, and half crimson masks, and we shall all wear midnight black robes. It's all coming together Neville. Aren't you excited?" Harry said almost dancing around in his excitement.

"Sure Harry so excited. Now can I finish my potions essay? If I don't I might fail and then what good am I to the cause?" Neville said going back to his work. Harry laughed and went off to send the masks to everyone who was currently in the resistance group. Neville came in half way through his writing of their members.

"I really hate potions, but it's finished. Have you heard from the Slytherins or the Aurora's yet?" The usually clumsy boy asked, as he sat next the Harry on the bed.

"Yes I have, and they have all agreed to at least listen to what I have to say. I'm sending them masks as well; I want everyone to be surprised by who has joined since our last meeting. Anyways, how was your day? We haven't gotten to talk much lately." Harry said as he finished another batch of letters to send off with Hedwig.

"I've been getting gifts again today. A box of Honey Duke's fudge, and a large basket filled with butter beer, a bottle of fire whiskey and some fizzy fruit drinks that I know are very expensive. I sent the whole package back, and I received it again this afternoon, the house elf that delivered it refused to take it back. The elf looked half scared I was going to kill him, but still wouldn't take the package. I placed the ruddy thing on Draco's bed; he hasn't come back to the dorms yet."Neville said laying back on Harry's bed.

"I'm sorry Neville. Why don't you just tell him you aren't interested? Then maybe he would leave you alone, or at least back off with the gifts. Don't want another incident like we had with the roses. It took us 3 hours to clean all those petals up, and I'm still finding them hidden within my clothes. He felt really bad about that one. How was he supposed to know you would you return all 24 dozen and they would end up in the dorm?" Harry said with a chuckle as he recalled the incident.

"I don't know Harry. I can't tell him I'm not interested, because I am .If he wasn't such a pompous prat, then we wouldn't have an issue. Not that it matters, because he will always be that way, and I've not got the energy or drive to stand up to him all the bloody time. He's a big boy, he should be able to control his ruddy mouth every once in a while." Neville said with an irritated snort.

"I know Neville, but he's a Malfoy and we all know how stubborn and pigheaded they can be." Harry said as he put his parchment and quills away.

"A lot like Potter's if you think about it really." Neville was silenced from saying more when a pillow smacked him in the face.

A week later, was the first full meeting of the resistance group, which was still nameless. Harry waited for the students in the 2nd floor girls' loo, and Neville waited for those who were apperating or port keying, in the study of the chamber. Once they were all assembled in the large throne room. Neville stood up.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why there are so many of you, and why you are all wearing masks. The masks are not only for your safety but others as well. There are a few people here who are not quite sure if they agree with what we have to say. Once we have spoken our peace, they can decide if they wish to stay and help or leave. If they choose to leave then we will oblivate them and no one shall know who they are.

The first order of business is to tell you exactly what this group stands for. We are not strictly on the side to the order, nor are we siding with the dark lord. It is only a matter of years before the wizarding world of Britain dies out completely. Every year the birthrate of wizard's and witches lowers. We have come to an impasse, and it is time to make a decision. This group was founded on the principles that marriages to muggles should be monitored and controlled. We don't want to hand pick marriages we just want to ensure that Wizards and Witches continue to be born.

Hogwart's has lowered its standard of education to accommodate those from muggle back grounds, those whose magic is far below that of pureblooded wizard's. Now we aren't saying that muggles or muggle borns are below us, we are only saying that their magic levels are farther below ours. It is time that these standards are brought back up to what they used to be. We are aiming to have muggle borns taught magic before their 1st year. Almost like a muggle grade school if you will. It is time that young wizard and witches are learning what the founders meant for them to learn. Education is the key to one's success in life, and it is time we arm our children with education.

We will fight Voldermort and the order if we must. We will turn this community back to what it once was. Dumbledore cannot keep our voices and actions hidden. Once we have destroyed our biggest enemy, Voldermort, we will seek to gain control of the ministry of magic, and we will place a competent person as minister, and then our next goal is to restore Hogwarts to its original self. The future is our children and we will help them into greatness, without threat of violence. We want things to be done with as much peace and calm as possible.

Our first task tonight is to weed out those who do not believe, and those who do. If you have listened to what we have to say and still do not agree with us then by all means you may go." Neville finished a fear of something happening lodged itself in his throat.

Neville waited with baited breath to see if anyone was going to leave. To his surprise no one made a move to leave. "Very well, our next order of business is to answer any questions any one has." And still no one asked anything. "Alright then, I am sure you are all curious to see whom you are going to be working alongside. I want you to know that before anyone removes their mask, we are not going to judge what they have done in the past. We shall look at this as a chance to work alongside some of the greatest wizards and witches of our time. You may all remove your masks." Neville said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**Pete tells me to remind you that I do not own Anything associated with Harry Potter. (Pete, my disclaimer, sure knows how to crush a dream).

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was furious; his plans had gone to hell in a hand basket, a pretty purple basket with bright yellow stars. His views and ideals would have changed the world had they been played out. Harry Potter had ruined his perfect world. The boy was always ruining something. Since the moment he had come to Hogwarts the boy was nothing but a nuisance.<p>

Albus sighed and sat back in his chair. His world would have been better then what they were living in now. Magic would be known worldwide, by everyone, even muggles. Wizards would be held high and respected beyond their wildest dreams. They wouldn't have to hide behind this façade, that muggles would hate them. The world would be at his finger tips and he would control it all.

But look where he was now, he could barely keep a 16 year old boy in line. Dumbledore knew he should have broken Harry a long time ago, but he had a soft spot where the boy was concerned. And damn it if that boy hadn't gone and messed everything up. Albus sat further back in his chair; his hands were steepled together under his chin in thought. His dream would come to pass, and Harry would be brought under his guidance. All he needed was a bit more time and a few people who would be all too willing to help. Yes things were finally beginning to look up for one Albus Dumbledore. With a smug smile and a chuckle, the headmaster popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

Unbeknownst to the headmaster, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were undermining his plan more then he would have ever dreamed . The rather large group gathered stood silent for a moment at the request that they remove their masks. These masks were all that was keeping everyone safe, to remove them would make things dangerous. The group did not do as they were directed.

Neville sighed. "For Merlin's sake, take off the bloody masks. How can you be prepared to fight in a war with each other if you can't even show your face? For this resistance to work you need to trust every one involved. We will start off slowly; I will ask students from Hogwarts to remove their masks first, followed by the rest. If you cannot put your trust into the others in this room we will oblivate you and send you on your way. Do not think that we will allow anyone to ridicule anyone else. Once the masks are off you will be under a wizard's oath. You will be stuck in this group until it is dispersed and you will not be able to tell others of it. We do not tolerate those who are weak."

Neville Harry removed their masks. "You are all aware that Harry and I are the unofficial leaders of this resistance, we do not want you to consider us above you, and we are all equals. Will the Gryffindor students please remove their masks?" Fred and George Weasley, Lavender Brown, Lee Jordan, Hannah Abbott, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan removed their masks first. "Hufflepuff is next please." Susan Bones, Eleanor Branstone, Owen Caudwell, Emma Dobbs, Laura Madley, Zacharias Smith and Rose Zeller removed their masks.

"Then Ravenclaw next please." Terry Boot, Stewart Ackerly, Eddie Carmichael, Michael Corner, Marcus Belby, Roger Davies, Anthony Goldstein and Luna Lovegood were quick to lose their masks. "Finally Slytherin, please remove your masks." A small gasp of surprise was heard at the name of Hogwarts' most hated house. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Malcolm Braddock, Miles Bletchley and Theodore Nott removed their masks. At the sight of Theodore Nott, Fred Weasley slapped his twin George on the back. With at frown George handed a smirking Fred 2 galleons. Neville rolled his eyes at the twins before continuing.

"If the Hogwarts staff would please remove their masks next, thank you. Slowly as if they were unsure Madam Hooch, Professor Sprout, Madam Pompfrey and Professor Flitwick took off their masks. "As you all know or should know there were two foreign schools here for the triwizard tournament, unknown by everyone alliances and friendships were made and kept. We have those who are on our side here tonight, though it was rather difficult getting them here. Would the Durmstrang students show themselves?" Viktor Krum, Elwood Hurst, Ezra Boswell, Thaddeus Weller and Clement Emerson showed their faces by removing their masks.

"We were lucky enough to get both schools that were here at Hogwarts into our alliance. Would the lovely ladies from Beaux batons Academy remove their masks?" Fleur Delacour, Whitley Weller, Regan Ives, Alzenza Tilton and Kea Channing removed their masks.

"We are truly lucky to have the experience of the next few members. Would the order members and the Aurors please remove their masks?" Bill and Charlie Weasley, Mad-eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebot, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Hestia Jones took off their masks. "There are a few more adults who we managed to convince to join us, would you all please remove the mask." Dirk Cresswell (who works in the Goblin Liaison office), Barnabus Cuffe (Daily Prophet editor), Gideon Crumb (bagpiper for the weird sisters), Pierre Bonaccord (official Mugwump of the International Council of Wizards), Melinda Bobin (Former member of the Slug club), Madam Malkin( Robes for all occasions) and former students Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint removed their masks.

George nudged his twin Fred with a smirk. Fred handed back the 2 galleons he had just gotten from George with a scowl towards Marcus flint. They looked up when Dean Thomas spoke. "There are still three members with their masks on. What's going on?"

"That's a very good question. It's simple you see, the last three members are very special and I wanted everyone to understand that they are not to be harmed in any way. They are here at great risk to themselves. It was hard to get them to agree to coming but I needed members with firsthand experience in battling with Voldermort and against the Order of the Phoenix. They are welcome here and all ways will be." Harry said turning to the three people left with masks on. "Alright please take off your masks."

The three people looked at each other before complying with Harry's requested. Lucius Malfoy and two other death eaters Avery and Yaxley removed their masks and an outraged cry was heard. "How can you allow Death Eaters into this? Haven't they caused enough pain and suffering?" Someone yelled. Harry turned a deadly glare towards his audience.

"They are here for the same reasons you are. They are here because they have seen firsthand the destruction Voldermort can cause. They have seen what Dumbledore has done as well. They want an end to the madness and to live in peace as the rest of the world as wants. These men can tell us what to expect in battle and they can give us valuable information that the order doesn't have, as we can also give them valuable information. We are all going to get along and if you can't handle that then you can leave right now. I will not have this group fighting with each other. Fighting is what has gotten us to where we are. I was hesitant about revealing every one's identity, but I know if this is going to work then we must know and trust each other. Trust is the key in this. Without trust we are nothing more than a bunch of useless twits who can't get anything done. I will not let Voldermort win because we couldn't let go of our prejudices and work together." Harry said with passion laced in his voice.

The group was silent as they disgusted what they had just heard. After a few moments Neville spoke. "If no one has anything else to say let's get the meeting started and get something done." With that said the group took their seats and the first official meeting of the Resistance began.

It was hours later before they were done. When the meeting had finally ended Harry and Neville were putting away maps and plans by themselves. They had urged everyone else to go ahead and leave. Neville sighed and sat down in the closest chair. "I pray all meetings aren't that stressful. I swear when they all start arguing I'm sure it's heard in the Great Hall." Neville stated rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Harry laughed and closed one last book. "They were just over excited that's all. I talked to Madam Malkin before she left. She's willing to alter everyone's mask and robes to whatever crest we decide on, for a small fee of course. And Lucius said he would help train some of the more promising students and adults who haven't been in battle before. That will cut our work down just a bit. But we still have so much to get done. I hope we can get the training well underway before we have to actually face a battle. And we still have to devise a way to call meetings without it being obvious."

Neville groaned. "Merlin Harry stop talking about all the work that needs to be done, you are giving me a headache." Harry snorted. "Do you think this is really going to work Harry? Do you really think we can succeed where the Order has failed?" Neville asked watching his friend take a seat across from him.

"We have to Neville, or our world is doomed to fail. We have to be stronger then the order and Voldermort combined. This is the only chance we have left." The boys were silent for a moment. "Come on Neville forget the war for a while. Let's go back to the Slytherin Common Room; I'm sure Draco is having a fit because he hasn't seen you all day. He's smitten with you. Just seeing your face will make his day better." Harry said with a smile.

"Just when I had forgotten the git you bring him back up." Neville said with a scowl as Harry laughed.

"Come on let's go back now, this can all wait until next time." Harry said dragging Neville out of his chair. The two boys laughed on their way out of the chamber.

Just as they were leaving the girls lavatory a shadow fell over them. "Well, well what have we here? Just what have the two of you been up to?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a large collection of colorful socks and random stuffed animals. If you want them you can sue me because I will never give them up willingly.**

* * *

><p>Harry and Neville froze at the voice, both turning around slowly to face the speaker. Draco Malfoy was standing with his elegant eyebrow arched in curiosity and a small smirk playing on his pink lips. "It seems that you are not the only ones out at such an odd hour. Not 15 minutes ago Theo and Blaise came into the common room. Funny thing is I had been looking for them all night and they were not in this castle. Would you happen to know where they were?" Draco asked his signature smirk still in place.<p>

"It is none of your business what we or anyone else is doing. And even if we did know where they were up to we wouldn't be telling you. Why don't you just leave others alone, must you always but into everyone's life? Merlin you are worst then a girl sometimes." Neville said with a sneer.

"Potter leave us, I have something to discuss with Neville alone." Draco said dismissing Harry with a wave of his hand.

"Don't you dare leave Harry; you aren't one of his little lackeys out to do his bidding. He can stay here if he wants, whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of him." Neville said crossing his arms over his chest.

Draco Malfoy saw red, as his anger began to build up. "How dare you dismiss my authority? I have built Slytherin to what is it today, and you are trying to tear it down. Never in all my life would I have thought I would see such udder disrespect for tradition." Draco said with an odd tone of controlled anger to his voice, like he was yelling without having to actually yell.

Neville snorted and said, "What tradition? Slytherin is full of conniving, backstabbing, liars, and believe me it is not an honor to call myself one. I loathe you and everything you stand for. You are nothing but dirt on my shoe."

The boy's words seemed to fuel Draco's anger further. The blonde boy quickly had Neville pinned against the wall, the blonde's body pressed tightly against Neville's.

"Do not use those words so casually. I am the ice prince, the ruler, the one and only Slytherin god. I get everything that I want, and no one stops me from getting what I want. And if you haven't figured it out yet, what I want is you. And I will have you Neville; mark my words you will be mine." Draco ran his fingers down the captive boy's cheek. Silver eyes locked with chocolate brown and Neville shuddered, looking away first.

"Do not think that I will let you do whatever you please. I am not some toy you can play with and break only to let it go in the end. I am not your property. And if for some god-awful reason you happen to get me into your bed, it will be one sided. Do not think that I will give my heart to you willingly. I would rather die by Voldermort hands then touch you." Neville said hate and disgust filling his words.

Draco sighed and cupped Neville's cheek gently bringing the boys gaze back to his. "Who has hurt you so much that you reject even the slightest bit of comfort and caring? Who put those shadows in your eyes? You have no bloody idea how utterly gorgeous you are. You have so much passion and strength and I would kill to have even an ounce directed at me in a loving fashion. Why won't you let me in?" Draco's tone was almost begging.

"I don't trust you, I never have. Since the moment we came to this school you have done nothing more than ridicule and belittle me. And you expect me to fall at your feet and give myself to you? You are a fool Draco Malfoy, a fool I want nothing to do with." With that said, Neville shakily pushed the boy off of him.

"Come on Neville, I'll walk you back to the dorms." Harry said coming to stand in front of the still shaking boy. Neville nodded and moved away from Draco.

The two didn't talk as they walked away from the bathroom, and were still silent when they entered the Slytherin Common room. Harry directed Neville to a couch and sat the boy down, just as Theo came over to them. "What happened? We saw Draco leaving the common room and we were praying that you were on your way back to the common room and not still near the chamber. He's gone and said something to Neville again hasn't he?" Theo asked looking at the shaking boy in concern.

"Yea they had words with each other and Draco asked who had hurt Neville, Nev's been quiet since he told Draco he was a fool. I'm worried about him." Harry said looking once again at Neville who was still sitting quietly and staring off into space.

"I'm sure it's nothing Harry, he's probably still mad at Draco. Come on how about a game of exploding snaps?" Theo asked motioning to nearby table. Harry nodded his agreement and the boys moved to an empty corner of the common room. Hours later as the boy's got up to go to bed; Draco appeared in the common room. He walked past them without a word, though e kept his eyes on Neville as he walked.

For the next few days' things were quite strained between the 6th year Slytherin boys. Draco had pestered everyone about what was wrong with Neville, without actually asking the boy himself. When the blonde had tried to approach Neville, the usually peaceful boy had spouted words of hate towards him and trashed the common room; Draco wasn't too keen on trying to talk to him again. The rest of the 6th year Slytherin boys were fed up with the constant questions from Draco and the unnerving quiet from Neville.

Harry was constantly on edge because Neville was so out of sorts. Harry didn't know what to do about Neville. Harry had barely been able to calm him down the one time Draco had approached him. And Draco was getting on Harry's nerves. The blonde boy was asking him every ten minutes what was wrong with Neville, what should he do about Neville, why wasn't Harry helping him with Neville? Harry was fed up. And just that very morning Theo and Blaise barely stopped a duel between Harry and Draco, thank god they had been outside the potions class room on their way to breakfast and Professor Snape had come out of his office, or someone would have been seriously injured.

In the great hall during breakfast the rest of Hogwarts seemed to sense the tension in the Slytherin house. The large room was unnaturally silent, as Neville and Harry made their way to the table and sat down. Just as they were loading their plates, Draco walked in and sat across from them.

"Good morning Harry, Neville." The blonde began to load his plate with food, as did the other two. "You shouldn't eat that Neville, it's bad for you." Draco said as Neville went to grab a hot cross bun.

"You are not my mother Draco; I can eat whatever I please." Neville said his tone on edge.

Draco snorted. "Someone's got to mother you, after all your mother went and got herself sent to St. Mungos." Neville stood up his face becoming red with rage.

"You have no right to say anything about my mother. Look at yours, she spends more money than your father can keep in your vaults and she doesn't love you at all. Who are you to talk about mothers when you barely have one yourself?" Neville yelled at the other boy.

"How dare you bring my mother into this. I don't know where you suddenly got this attitude problem but it's really getting on my nerves. Ever since you and Harry started sneaking off and doing god knows what, you've changed. You and Harry aren't the only ones who sneak off either; I've seen Blaise and Theo come to the common room late at night as well. I want to know what's really going on." Draco said his tone still calm.

"Why can't you keep your big nose out of everyone's business? You have no right to know where we go, you aren't our keeper. Stop worrying about what everyone else is doing and focus on what you are supposed to be doing. Merlin, you can't let people keep their secrets can you?" Neville said dropping his fork onto his plate.

"Not when the secrets affect someone I care about. Why won't you tell me what is going on around here?" Draco asked standing up as Neville had done earlier.

"Because everything is not your business to know that is why you don't need to know. Just let this go." Neville said with a sight.

Draco slammed his fist down onto the table, "I can't just let this go, why don't you understand that?"

"Then we have nothing left to say to each other, I will go my way, and you will go yours. May our paths never cross again in this lifetime." Neville said as he stormed away.

Draco slammed his fist down again, before he to left the great hall. Harry watched both boys leave worry settling deep in his gut. Draco was on to them and it would only be a matter of time before he managed to find out what they were doing. Harry would have to either alert the other members or announce his position in the war and both were likely to hurt someone in the end. Either option was going to happen much too soon.

With a great sigh Harry stood up and made his way down the Slytherin Common rooms, it was time the resistance was made public. Though he would be careful about it, they would know what the resistance was but not who was in it. It's always best to keep secrets, the less people that know the better. With that thought in mind Harry sat down and began to write a letter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**I love fall out boy and the all American rejects and thunderstorms, if you sue me because you are mad enough to think I own hp all I can give you is my love for them.

* * *

><p>Dear Barnabus Cuffe, Editor of the daily prophet,<p>

It has come to my attention that your paper has been questioning which side my loyalties fall on. I feel it is my duty to tell you how it really is, without the speculation of other reporters. I want the world to hear my side of things from me personally. I have enclosed an article written by myself that explains everything about my stance on the impending war. It may need a bit of editing, if you have any questions please contact me via owl. I shall be awaiting your reply.

Sincerely,

Harry J. Potter

P.S. Wands and Brooms ready.

The next morning Harry woke to a tapping at his window, to his amazement it was a reply from the daily prophet editor. He would gladly print the article and he was thrilled that Harry had written it himself; it would be in this morning's prophet. With a large smile Harry got ready for his day, the boy-who-lived walked to breakfast with Neville and Theo, ignoring their questioning looks about his happy mood. He simply told them they would find out soon enough.

When they reached the Great Hall the student body was in an uproar. People were running around the great hall going from one table to another talking and whispering. "What has everyone in such a fuss?" Theo asked as he and the other boys sat down. His question was answered when Pansy handed him a daily prophet, Theo and Neville began to read.

_**The-Boy-who-lived what side his he really fighting for?**_

_**Harry James Potter, also known as the-boy-who-lived, vanquished He-who-must-not-be-named when he was barely a year old. And though it was not because of any extraordinary magic he posed from that day forth he has been known as a symbol for the Light side of the wizarding world. Many witches and wizards have placed their faith in him, expecting to find safety with a 16 year old boy. And with the return of Voldermort and the impending war, it seems that all is doomed.. It has been under great speculation which side of the war he is truly on since his recent resorting. Mr. Potter has written a letter to the daily prophet editor and I have agreed to print it.**_

_**To the witches and Wizards of the Wizarding world,**_

_**With the latest articles popping up accusing me of going dark, I have taken it upon myself to finally announce my position in this war. I must first say that I find it sad that an entire world of people able to do magic has placed its hope in the form of 16 year old boy. Instead of banding together and fighting for the greater good you are all running scared and paying that I will stop the evil that has invaded your world. I am no longer fighting for the light side nor am I fighting for the dark side. There are three sides to this war, light dark, and mine. I believe you are all wondering why I have chosen to denounce the light side and create my own side, its simple really. I am tired of being a pawn in this war. I am tired of being your hero when there are men and women who risk their lives every day to save yours, those are the real heroes not myself.**_

_**Dumbledore and his little order of the phoenix haave left me without valuable information and I have gone headlong into dangerous situations which could have ended not only my life but that of others as well. I have no wish to be a tool for a man who has done nothing but manipulate me since I was 11. By now I am sure that many readers are cursing my name and have stopped reading, for those of you who haven't I thank you for allowing me to explain my reasoning.**_

_**I was placed with my mother's sister Petunia Dursleys, who was a muggle, and they believed magic of all kinds to be evil. I was told from an early age that I was a freak and my parents had died in a car accident. I was forced to clean and cook for them while barely eating myself. When I turned 11, I received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts; it was addressed to Mr. H. Potter the cupboard under the stairs. Albus Dumbledore knew of the abuse I had suffered and he did nothing to stop it. In fact that man sent me back to the muggles every summer since then, even when I begged him to let me stay elsewhere. Hagrid was the first Wizard I had ever met and he was the one to explain to me why I was famous, why everyone knew my name.**_

_**Since then Dumbledore has kept information from me, valuable information that might have saved my godfather Sirius Black, who is innocent by the way, it might have saved Cedric Diggory, and countless others who have been hurt because of Voldermort. (Oh stop shuddering it's only a lunatic's name, no reason to give him more power then he already has.) Dumbledore has not given me the proper training for defeating Voldermort, nor has he made any attempt to do so. How am I, a mere boy of 16 with no real knowledge of dueling or self defense expected to kill a more experienced wizard? How am I supposed to defeat a wizard trained in dark arts, when I can barely levitate a feather in charms class? But the world expects me to win and save them all, though none of them have attempted to give me the tools to save them.**_

_**Dumbledore lost my trust and I have no plans to let the man rule my life any longer. On the same hand I don't trust the wizarding world either, because they have done nothing but call me insane and try to have me locked up. To those who believe I would join the dark side, you are all bloody mad, why would I support the man who killed my parents and tried to kill me? Does this world really think so little of me that they would think I would betray them at the first chance? This shows you how ridiculous all of you have become with the threat of war upon your doorstep.**_

_**Now as to what side I really on, as I have said there is now a third side. We are the Order of the griffin, and we are the resistance. Unlike Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix I will not compromise the safety of the men and women who make up the resistance. Their identity will remain hidden from the public. Who would willingly put others in danger like that? If they are willing to come out and tell you who they are that is fine but until then I will not give you names.**_

_**The order of the Griffin's main purpose is the bettering of the wizarding world. We wish to destroy Voldermort and other evils of this world. by doing so we will make our world stronger and allow future witches and wizards a fighting chance in this world. We are striving to rid our world of discrimination and prejudices. We want nothing more than to make ourselves and others stronger, we want better schools and a more efficient government. We do not want to take Voldermort's place, we are not evil. We are simply striving for a better world in which to live.**_

_**After this letter is published I am expecting to receive quite a few howlers. I will not tell you right now that I will not listen to them nor will I respond to them. I am no longer your savior, and I never wished to be one. I am simply a boy named Harry who is caught up in a dangerous war. I will no longer try to please you all, nor do I have to. It is time that we as people stand up for ourselves and stop relying on others to fight our battles. It is time for the world of magic to band together and save its self from what is coming its way. My parents would be proud of me, and that is all that matters today. I pray that you figure out where you stand and fight for what you believe in. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Harry J. Potter.**_

When the Neville and Theo finished reading, they turned to look at Harry who was calmly eating his breakfast. "Harry? What made you do this?" Neville asked as Theo filled both his and Neville's plate.

"Malfoy has been asking a lot of questions, and I was afraid he would start snooping around. I decided it would be better to go ahead and announce what I was planning to do. This way it takes the pressure off the other Griffins." Harry replied eating his toast.

"That article was well written. I'm surprised because your essays are usually pretty bad. Are you sure no one wrote that for you?" Theo asked ducking behind Neville, to avoid a piece of toast Harry threw at him.

"Yes, I wrote that. I have moments of Brilliance thank you, and I can write essays perfectly fine." Harry said in a huff.

"Sure you can…" Theo was interrupted by an owl swooping down to drop a letter next to Harry; the teen picked it up, opened it and began to read.

Harry,

We haven't talked much this year and I feel it is time to discuss the impending war. I will excuse you from all class and homework today. Please meet me in my office after Breakfast, the password is cockroach clusters.

Headmaster Dumbledore.

Harry rolled his eyes and passed the note to the two boys across from him. Theo and Neville eagerly read it. "Are you going to go Harry?" Neville asked concern lacing his voice.

"I suppose I will, though I don't think I will be there all day. He can't talk to me about anything that doesn't concern my schooling. It's not allowed. I might have gone along with it all before now but no longer. I am not a pawn to be used." Harry said looking at his friend. Neville gave Harry a small smirk, which the other boy returned.

After breakfast, Harry and his fellow Slytherins parted ways and Harry made his way to the headmaster's office. After saying the password, he was met by Dumbledore at the top of the moving staircase. "Ahh Harry my boy come sit down we have a lot to discuss." The two men entered the office and each took their seats.

"What do we have to discuss Headmaster? Am I failing a course?" Harry asked politely.

The headmaster placed his folded hands beneath his chin and asked, "Harry may I ask why you wrote that letter to the daily prophet?"

Harry smirked to himself but kept his face neutral and said. "Sir it was my choice, I am not forbidden from writing letters."

"This is a very grave matter Harry, you have accused me of allowing abuse to come to you and that is just not true. Why would you spread such lies? Have I angered you in some way?" The headmaster asked him with concern.

Harry could see that the old man was giving his best effort not to yell at Harry. Harry stood up from his chair.

"Headmaster I'm afraid this is an inappropriate conversation. As Headmaster of this school you do not have the right to mettle in the lives of your students. Unless you wish to discuss my schoolwork, or course for next year, or a punishment for a wrong doing, then I shall be off. I am not your friend Headmaster nor do I wish to be. I will be heading to class now."Harry said and without another word the young Potter heir walked out of the headmasters' office, a small smirk playing on his face.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk with a shocked expression. His toy in this game had walked away from him. He was left alone to figure out what the next course of action would be. Dumbledore could barely contain the embarrassment he was feeling at being played by a 16 year old boy.

Harry hummed a happy little tune as he left the headmasters office and made his way to his charms class. Harry could not have planned the meeting any better. Albus Dumbledore had not know what had hit him, and if it as up to Harry the man's quiet little world was about to be rocked to the core. And Harry was the one who was going to do it.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own some clothes and mini puter but you can't have them I need them. You can have my pet rocks.

* * *

><p>Harry walked slowly down the halls of Hogwarts heading towards his class, humming a catchy little tune to himself. He had finally gotten one on the old man, he had succeeded where many had tried and failed. Today was the start of a rather great day. Now if he could only get Draco and Neville together all would be right in his world. Well maybe not everything, but who was he to push his luck? Harry continued walking the empty school halls, by passing his charms class and heading towards the Slytherin common room.<p>

Class would be over in half an hour, there was really no point in trying to catch up then anyways. No he had other things to do, bigger fish to fry if you will. Neville and Draco were still fighting, and it didn't seem to have an end in sight. Getting the two boys together would be rather dangerous. If Draco was really a death eater in training and Neville happened to let something slip about the resistance then they would be doomed. Then again Draco could be a big asset to the group; it was one of those horribly tricky situations, which could go either way. But Neville deserved to be happy for once and Harry knew that Draco was just the one to do it for him.

Once he reached the common room Harry sat down near the fire and closed his eyes briefly. He wasn't at all surprised to hear a small pop and feel a large pile of letters fall in his lap. When he opened his eyes the house elf was gone, with a large sigh Harry began to go through his letters. It seemed that quite a few of the Griffins and Phoenixes were curious about what he had done. Some of them were rather upset that he hadn't mentioned them; it seems everyone wanted their 15 minutes of fame. Harry skipped over the letters from strangers; he wasn't in the mood for another marriage proposal or being damned to hell again. When, he had finished Harry tossed the unopened letters in the fire and sat back in his chair.

How was he going to get Neville and Draco back on speaking terms? Locking them in a closet was not only juvenile but it would probably only make matters worse. Draco was one for fondling in darkness, and Neville just wasn't that type of boy. To make things worse, Blaise was slowly moving in for the kill. Blaise and Neville had become rather chummy lately much to Draco, and Harry's annoyance. He would talk to Neville tonight; something really had to be done.

The other students coming into the common room interrupted Harry's brooding and brainstorming. Neville was the first to reach him, "Where were you Harry? We missed you in charms and Flitwick was beside himself with worry about where you had run off to." The clumsy boy said sitting down in front of the fire.

"Really Harry you should have heard him, 'That Harry Potter never misses a class, it's so unlike him to be late or skip, I do hope everything is all right.' He was in a right state all of class, even toppled off his little pile of books couple of times." Blaise said grabbing a seat on the other side of Harry.

The-boy-who-lived, chuckled and said, "Nothing to worry about, I was with the Headmaster, he wasn't to please with me this morning. By the time I managed to get out of his office there was barely 30 minutes left of class, figured I hadn't missed much and just came to the common room."

"No you didn't miss much we just reviewed a few things from last year to get ready for a new charm, nothing to major." Blaise said, slouching in his chair trying to get more comfortable.

"Good then I won't have to catch up and learn something new. And where is Draco, he's usually following behind you like a lost puppy." Harry said.

Neville's face flushed and he looked down, as Blaise started laughing and replied. "Well you see Harry, our little meek and mild Neville, was having a bad morning. Draco just made things worse. He stated hounding Neville about his homework and how it looked"

Harry groaned, "Please tell me you didn't Neville."

"I did, I slugged him Right Square in the mouth, and I think it broke his jaw or something. He was just so irritating and I didn't know what else to do." Neville confessed and Blaise started laughing again.

"You should have seen is Harry, we stood up to leave and Draco was still going on about everything and Neville just slugged him right there in the classroom, Flitwick gave them both detention. Draco was shocked I think. He should be coming back soon from the Hospital." Blaise said.

Harry groaned again and patted Neville's back, "Neville when are you going to learn to ignore him? He does these things just to get a reaction out of you. He just wants your attention that's all. And you let him get to you. If I didn't know any better I would say that you are in love with him." Neville's flushed faced turned deep red in embarrassment.

"I don't love Draco Malfoy. He simply annoys me and knows how to hit my buttons and gets to me." Neville said in his defense.

"Draco just wants to be with you, you know. He does these things because he cares for you, more then he probably wants to admit." Harry said to his friend.

Neville frowned, "Well I don't care either way. I don't want anything to do with him." Blaise and Harry shared a knowing look.

"Come on Neville, I need help with my herbology home work."Blaise said leading the other boy into his and Draco's dorm room. Not five minutes later Draco came storming into the common room.

"Where is he Longbottom? I'm going to ring his little neck." Draco said as his icy gaze moved across the common room, looking for his tormentor.

"Why don't you go and talk to Blaise and calm down a bit." Harry suggested to the blonde looking up from his essay.

Draco nodded and Harry called the other boy. "Blaise come here for a moment." The dark haired boy complied and his smile widened when he saw Draco.

"Yes, Harry?" Blaise asked the boy, his grin getting wider.

The green eyed boy smiled back at him. "Why don't you take Draco to your room and calm him down a bit." Blaise's smile turned evil and he nodded grabbing Draco's arm with great force, pulling him along. Without saying a word Blaise shoved the boy into his room and quickly locked the door with a strong locking charm. Harry and Blaise shook hands and started a game of chess.

Draco was startled by the strong shove Blaise bestowed upon him as he landed with a loud thud on the floor. Shaking his head to clear away his confusion, he was even more startled to see Neville looking at him in shock. The blonde quickly put everything together and realized that he and Neville were now locked in his and Blaise's room. Apparently Neville had also figured this fact out, for he was banging on the door and shouting.

"Harry James Potter you let me out of this room right this moment or so help me Merlin, you will not live to see another day. You'll be known as The-Boy-Who-Survived-Voldermort-But-was-killed-for-locking-a-friend-in-a-closet." Neville shouted through the door.

There was muffled laughter and a reply. "You aren't in a closet Nev, you're in a room. There's a bed and a bathroom and stuff. And it's not like we are starving you. We are just tired of all the fighting. Now go on and snog Draco, and make up." Harry said laughing again.

"You are a dead man Potter and don't you dare think you are off the hook either Blaise. I can't believe you locked us in a room together, what are we 2nd years now?" Neville yelled through the door. There was more laughter but no response. After another half an hour of Neville yelling with no response, Draco was sure a silencing charm was in place, the boy sat down with his head in hands.

"It's really not that bad Neville." Draco said dusting off his robes and sitting on his bed.

Neville gave him a withering glare, "Not that bad? WE ARE LOCKED IN A BLOODY CLOSET! And you're telling me it's not that bad? What did I do to ever deserve this?" Neville sobbed into his hands, as Draco looked on in concern unsure what he should do to comfort the clumsy boy.

Meanwhile outside in the common room, Harry and Blaise were applauding themselves on a job well done. They had cast a silencing charm on the room when Neville had continued to shout threats at them. They were laughing at their brilliance when a voice interrupted them. "What pray tell have the two of you done this time? I know it's something because you seem to find it rather amusing."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**I really don't own Harry Potter even if I have crossed out Rowling's name and put my own as the author.

* * *

><p>The two boys turned around quickly wands behind their backs as they faced their potion master. Harry was the one to speak," We haven't done anything Sir."<p>

Severus was silent for a moment, "Then why are your wands hidden behind your back?" Severus asked amusement lacing his velvet voice.

"No reason you frightened us is all." Blaise said quickly sticking his wand back into his robes. Harry followed the other boy's actions. Severus continued to stare at them, making the two boys twitch nervously.

"Why is Longbottom screaming threats at you through the door?" Severus asked an obvious smirk appeared as the boys' eyes widen in surprise.

"Well you see Draco and Neville have been having a go at each other since we got resorted. We figured that if we forced them to talk then maybe they would work things out and become friends." Harry said thinking to himself that the plan sounded brilliant.

"You thought a bit of snogging would make it all better. And what if they happened to hex each other or worse kill each other while locked together? Did that thought ever cross you minds?" Serverus asked the two boys.

The two boys had the sense to look guiltily at each other before Blaise spoke. "No Sir we didn't think of that. See Draco and Neville fancy each other so we just assumed they would snog and be done with it all. We never thought they would kill each other. Honest we were just trying to help them along a little."

Severus would have rolled his eyes if he didn't have an image to uphold. "No you didn't think did you. Perhaps you should let them out. I suggest you run for it when you unlock the door. As I am certain you will find two extremely angry boys and I pray that you didn't make matters worse than they are."

With a sweep of his robes, which only Snape could do with perfection, the man was gone from the common room. Harry and Blaise eyed each other wearily, debating what their next move should be.

Mean while in the locked room, Neville had stopped crying and was angry once more. "I'm going to bloody kill them when they let us out. Imagine thinking locking us in a broom closet is going to make everything better." The boy ran a hand though his hair angrily.

"We could just Snog and get it over with. It's what they want us to do anyway. And it's not like I'm all that opposed to the idea. You are rather cute you know." Draco said quietly with an air of indifference.

"What? Wait a minute. Did you just tell me I was cute? Draco what has gotten into you? You ride my back almost the whole time I've been in this house and now you're telling me you wouldn't mind a snog?" Neville said eyeing the boy in front of him with confusion.

"The reason I have been so harsh with you is because I fancy you all right." Draco blurted out. The blonde rubbed his face trying to hide his blush.

"You've got a funny way of showing it you know. You could have just bloody told me and not played around with me. I swear sometimes I think everyone in Slytherin house is mental." Neville said throwing his hands in the air with irritation.

Draco rolled his eyes, and said "That would make you mental then to wouldn't it. And it's not like I could just come out and tell you how I felt. You've been judge mental of me since you met me. I could just see you saying oh how nice Draco wants to go up to my room and have a bit of a snog. Right that's exactly what would have happened. More like you would have hexed me into oblivion."

Neville frowned, "I wouldn't have hexed you and I wouldn't have snogged you either. I probably would have laughed in your face and asked if you were serious. But that's not the point is it? You can't go from being a bloody prick to being romantic like, it just doesn't seem right."

"So what are we going to do to Blaise and Harry?" Draco asked idling twirling his wand around his fingers as he began to pace the room.

"Now that is a good question isn't it? They probably think we are snogging each other silly and that everything will be okay when they let us out. I say we lock them in a broom closet together, give them a taste of their own medicine."

"That might work if they fancied each other but I don't think Harry is really Blaise's type. Besides…" The two boys were interrupted in their planning when the dorm room door flew up and they found themselves face to face with a breathless Harry Potter.

"Quickly, come on, the twins just owled me. There's been an attack in Diagon alley. Some of our members are hurt. Come on Neville we need to get there now. Fred says there are still a gang of death eaters trying to finish what the group has started." Harry said.

Harry grabbed Neville's arm and began to drag him out of the common room. They ran to the charms classroom where Professor Flitwick was waiting for them. "The twins sounded the alarm; the other professors have already gone. I'm going to stay here and hold off Dumbledore and the other students. Be careful boys I don't know what you will find there." The charms professor said leading them to the fire place in his office.

Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and in a flash of green flames he was off to the twins' joke shop. Neville was right behind him. The twin's joke shop was empty as they expected it to be. What they hadn't expected was the front windows to be shattered and the door blasted off. "Wands out Neville, there may still be Death Eaters about." Harry said in a whispered voice.

They made their way slowly to the open doorway. Diagon alley was in shambles, smoke rising from most of the buildings that were still standing. Glass was covering the small walking lane, and wizarding goods were strewn all over the path as well. The part of the alley the two boys were in seemed to be deserted. As they continued walking down the alley they saw buildings completely demolished.

They could both hear spells being thrown not far from where they were standing. The pair made their way towards Gringots where they could hear a battle-taking place. There was shouting and sparks flying all around them.

They were met by a wounded George Weasley. "It was a surprise ambush. About 150 Death eaters came out of nowhere. Fred and I barely had time to get the shoppers out of the way before they began to attack. It was a mess, after a while we got them cornered; with no help from the ministry or the order of the phoenix might I add.

Once the Death eaters realized they were losing, they start to apperate away. About 50 of them decided to stay and try and finish us all off. We were lucky that Bill and Charlie were in the shop today. Tonks and Lupin were heading to Gringotts and Oliver and Marcus were in Quality Quiditch. I sent out an alarm and others started showing up. There are two death eaters that just won't let it go. Bill and Oliver are keeping them back." George said in a rush.

"You did good George you and Fred both. Go on to Pompfrey and get fixed up, she's expecting you. Flitwick stayed back to keep things going smoothly at the school. Neville and I will meet you there." Harry said patting the boy on the shoulder.

George nodded and apperated away, as the two Slytherins made their way to the small duel going on. Once they reached the wizarding Bank Gringotts, they found the last two rogue death eaters bound together with Charlie standing guard.

"Hello Harry, Neville, a shame you two missed all the fun." The 2nd oldest Weasley said with a large grin.

"We would have been here sooner, except Harry locked me and Malfoy in a broom cupboard." Neville said with a look to Harry, letting the other boy know they were definitely going to discuss the matter later.

"With the Twins fast thinking not much damage was really done." Charlie looked around a moment "Well at least not much damage to people was done, can't say the same for the shops."

"Did you question those two?" Harry asked nodding towards their captives.

"Tried to they aren't saying much. Figured I'd let you handle them however you like. Seeing as they may be full of useful information." Charlie said poking the one closest to him with his wand.

"Take them to Head Quarters and leave them in the cells down there. We will question them with a truth serum tonight at the emergency meeting. No one was badly hurt were they?" Harry asked.

"Fred took a nasty bump to the head by a falling beam and Sprout got hit by a well placed stupefy curse. Other than that it's all mainly just some small cuts bumps and bruises. Well I'm off to take these two to H.Q., want me to send out the meeting alert while I'm there?" Charlie asked pulling the two death eaters to their feet.

"That would be brilliant, oh and good work Charlie." The two boys waved and the red head before walking back towards the twin's joke shop. The damage done to the alley was devastating. It would take weeks for it all to be repaired properly and warded once more. As the boys reached the joke shop Oliver was leading a large group of people out of knock turn alley.

"Wotcher Harry. Everything clear up here?" Oliver asked, his wand pointed towards the open alley.

"Yes, Charlie's just taken the perpetrators back to H.Q. There's meeting tonight Oliver and 8pm. don't be late, as I'm sure you have information for us." Harry said.

"Of course Harry. You two had best be off before someone else comes around and sees you here. I'm going to stay here and help clean up some. See you later then." Oliver said taking off again.

Oliver waved as the two boys headed back to the fireplace they had flooed from. When they had reached Flitwick's office, they assured the man that everything was all right and that no serious injuries had occurred.

The two boys made their way to the Slytherin common room. "So Harry about this broom cupboard business…" Neville began.

He was interrupted but a cold drawling voice. "And just where the bloody hells have you two been? And why is Neville covered in dust? Been off on an adventure have you?" The ex-gryffindors looked at each other nervously before looking at Draco.

"Well come on out with it. Tell me what is going on." Draco said.

"Yes what exactly is going on Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom?" Severus Snape asked as he entered the common room from behind them and looked at them questioningly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**I Still don't own Harry Potter and I'm glad because then I might be in a law suit with her like that idiot guy is now. That would suck because I don't have money to pay lawyers.

* * *

><p>"I would think that the two of you would know exactly what is going on. Seeing as I am the leader to a resistance and there was just an attack in Diagon Alley. It doesn't take a bloody scientist to figure it out." Harry said rolling his eyes slightly.<p>

"Be that as it may Mr. Potter, you cannot just go charging off, leaving the school might I add, to fight in a battle that doesn't concern you." Severus said with a well-placed sneer at his son.

"Did you just say a battle that doesn't concern me? Might I remind you, Father, that Voldermort attempted to kill me not on just one occasion but many times. Dumbledore would have allowed innocent witches and wizards to die today had my people not been there. I am not charging off and fighting battles to gather more fame. I could care less if people knew my name. But I will not, I cannot allow more innocent blood to be spilled over a mad mans vendetta against the world. Don't forget that you have also chosen a side in this battle." Harry said in a voice of icy coldness.

"Attacks upon yourself or not, you are but a mere child who should be at school studying magic not off fighting with grownups. You owe the world nothing, even if you think you do. You defeated a Dark Lord for them once. Must you really do it again? I personally think it is time that you leave all the fighting to the grownups and you become the teenager you were meant to be. It's not your job to continue to be the hero." Severus said giving Harry a voice just as icy as the one the boy had given him.

Harry could only stare at the man standing before him. For years he had been told that he was the Wizarding worlds only hope if they wished to remain alive. He had been molded into a weapon. To hear anyone tell him differently was shocking. No had ever said that he could be a teenager, not a single person in his life. But for it to come from the man who gave him life and made his life a living hell for years was even more of a shock. Perhaps the man was right, or perhaps he wasn't.

"No disrespect sir, but that would mean letting an awful lot of people down. And if our world were to suddenly end, I would not be able to live with myself. Much less tell the survivors that I didn't fight because I wanted to be a kid. I don't think that would go over very well. Besides I am not fighting for those around me, I am fighting for myself, because it is my choice." Harry said to that man standing before him. While Neville and Draco stood by helplessly. They could only watch the interaction between their head of house and their friend.

"So you do have a bit of brains then? Perhaps you haven't looked at the options carefully. There is more than meets the eye to every side in a battle. The only way to know the best path is to study all sides and then make the right decision. As heroic as your little resistance group maybe, perhaps it will better serve to support a larger side." Severus said his eyes never leaving Harry, as the boy took in his words.

Harry frowned, "If you are talking about me joining the Dark Lord or the order for that matter you have gone mental. I meant what I said in the daily profit. I support neither side; I am my own side, a side that wants justice without mindless killing or archaic laws. I rather like the side I support thanks."

"Remember until you know everything, you cannot make the right decision. You had better make yourselves presentable; dinner is about to begin. Oh and Potter I believe the headmaster with want to see you tonight. Prepare yourself accordingly." Snape said leaving the boys alone once again.

"As much as I hate to admit this Harry, the greasy git does have a point. Did we really look at all the facts before we started this or did we just jump into it? He could be right you know." Neville said eyeing Harry for his reaction.

"I don't believe that we are the ones who have jumped into things. Perhaps it is the others who need to look at the facts more closely, before they have chosen the wrong path." Harry said looking thoughtful as he made his way to an armchair by the fire.

Neville and Draco followed him, taking seats on either side of the dark headed boy. "Think about it Neville, what if the order and the death eaters have it wrong? What if things are supposed to go this way and our resistance is supposed to gather forces and show the wizarding world how things are supposed to be run. What if we are supposed to show the way into the new path?"

Draco snorted, "Do you really believe that? That's a load of rubbish if you ask me. How would a bunch of teenagers, with no sense of how to run anything show the world how it's supposed to go? I think you are touched in the head Harry. Getting to much ego with all this fame you have." The blonde boy snorted again. "And this whole thing isn't really all that important at the moment any way. I would like to know what you were thinking when you locked Neville and I in a broom closet."

"Oh so it's Neville now is it?" The clumsy boy said with a glare at the blonde. "What happened to calling me Longbottom?" Draco and Harry both ignored the boy and his glares.

"Oh come on Malfoy we were just trying to help the two of you out, it seemed to work didn't it? I mean you both got your feelings out, even if you didn't snog. Besides it wasn't even a broom closet it was your dorm room." Harry said looking somewhat proud of himself.

"Both of you stop it. Draco, Harry and I are sorry for locking you guys together. Now come on, before we are late for dinner." Blaise said coming to stand behind Harry's chair. The 3 boys stood up and straightened their robes before leaving the common room. They were stopped by Rose Zeller (Hufflepuff).

"Harry Potter?" She asked politely, though she already knew who he was. She waited for the boy wonder to respond and continued when he nodded at her, "This is from Dumbledore. He says he would like to see you after Dinner. That parchment is his password. He would like to see you alone." Without waiting for an answer the young girl was off.

"Snape did tell you that Dumbledore would want to see you after the little incident today. I'm surprised he waited this long to demand your presence." Neville said as they walked to the great hall.

"I can't believe he actually thinks I'm going to show up by myself. What is the old man playing at now?" Harry said as they say down and began to load their plates with food.

"Of course you aren't going alone. I'll be there with you. He can't stop someone else from coming. You aren't in trouble or anything so you can have another party with you that's not a parent or guardian. He knows that to. You should take Snape. I could just see Dumbledore's face if you did that." Neville said shoving potatoes into his mouth.

Neville quickly moved his plate away from Draco who was trying to put more potatoes on it. Neville grinned in triumph when the spoonful missed his plate and landed on the table causing Draco to scowl at him. Neville began to eat ignoring the blonde's muttering about ungrateful people.

"That's a brilliant idea Neville. I wonder if I will have time to grab Snape before he leaves the great hall. Dumbledore would lose it if I showed up with Snape. Would be something he doesn't expect, I've got to keep the fool on his toes." Harry said with a large grin as he began to eat.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence except for Draco and Neville's occasional argument. Harry barely managed to catch Snape before he was out of the entrance hall.

"Professor, wait a moment please." Harry called trying to catch up to the man. Snape stopped and waited for the green-eyed boy.

"What can I do for you Potter?" Severus asked with curiosity.

"You were right about Dumbledore wanting to speak with me. I have warned him about these non-school related meetings before, so I am taking a third party with me as a witness you could say. I would like for you to come." Harry said nervously expecting his professor and his father to blow him off.

"Why ever would you invite me?" Severus asked. The potions master was surprised the boy would even think to ask him to come along.

"Because I figure it would throw the old coot for a loop. And then you would see what really is going on between me and the old man. You are my father, even if neither of us wants to admit it. It would give us both the upper hand." Harry said.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see what he is up to. Come on then, we don't want to keep the Headmaster waiting for us." Snape said changing the direction he was walking and began heading towards the headmaster's office.

The two men headed to the gargoyle guarding the Headmasters office, after saying the password the two men went upstairs. The Headmaster was waiting for them.

"Ahh Harry right on time, and Severus to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you? Harry didn't hex anyone on the way here did he?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkling in his light blue eyes.

"No, Professor Harry hasn't done anything wrong. I was asked by the boy to come and be his third party." Severus said motioning Harry into a chair as he took one for himself.

"Come now Harry there is no need for a third party. I thought we could just have a nice little chat, nothing to important really. We haven't really talked yet this year. I thought we could catch up a bit, just a nice little friendly chat between friends."

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced at Severus who caught his eye as well. "If I may intervene Headmaster, I think I would rather stay, I am Harry's parent after all."

Dumbledore frowned but it was quickly replaced with his normal smile and laughing eyes. "Very well Severus if you feel you must."

Harry eyed the man before him, "And what did you want to discuss Headmaster?"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Tell me about the attack in Diagon Alley today." Dumbledore said eyeing Harry cautiously.<p>

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked frowning. He wondered what the old man was up to now.

"Don't play stupid with me Harry Potter, I know you think you are doing something good with this little resistance you have going, but all you are doing is causing more harm than good. Serious damage could have been done today."

"Serious damage? No offense professor but serious damage was done today in Diagon Alley and my resistance caught two death eaters, we can now question to further our knowledge of Voldermort's plan. We already know most of what he has planned but it will be nice to confirm things. Where were you and the order of the phoenix when death eaters attacked Diagon alley?" Harry said trying to not to get to angry.

"And you will share the information with the order." Dumbledore said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to do.

Harry shook his head no, "No I won't be. I am not an order member so my information doesn't concern you. Besides why would I work with someone who has lied to me my entire life?"

Dumbledore frowned, "If you are referring to the disclosure of who your true father is, that is explainable. We didn't tell you who he was because of safety. We couldn't allow Voldermort to find out the truth it would have cost us everything."

Harry stood up in anger. "Don't give me that crap. You lied to me so that when I finally came to Hogwarts it would allow you to mold me into what you wanted. Severus and his darkness would have tainted me. You molded me to be what you needed and then you were going to toss me away like a piece of useless trash. Don't kid yourself with pretending you were looking out for me." Harry said with a snort.

Dumbledore shook his head in sadness; "Clearly you are not the boy I thought you to be."

"And whose fault is that Albus. You can only hold back so much information from a person before they begin to realize the truths they are given don't make sense. You tried to get the boy to be what you wanted, a strong, intelligent, stubborn boy who would defeat a wizard that you could not. Look what you have a strong, intelligent, stubborn boy who will defeat a wizard you cannot." Severus said standing up as well.

"You must forgive an old for thinking he knew what was best in the case of a very special boy." Dumbledore sighed and placed his hands on his desk.

"Perhaps if you had chosen a different path, Harry would have not only had the family he so desperately seeks, but he would have fought to the deaths for you as well. You wanted someone you could control and not a free thinker. That sir was your biggest downfall." Severus said. Harry could only stare at the man in surprise and shock. Dumbledore could only stare at the man he thought he had control of.

The room was silent for a moment before the potion master spoke again, "That would have been true in the case of another young man as well. Who pledged his life to a madman and now risks his life everyday to protect the family he could never have. I am sorry Albus but times have changed and I can no longer do your bidding. Forgive me though I believe I have more than paid the debt I owed you."

Severus grabbed Harry by the robes and practically dragging him from the office. The two were silent until they reached the dungeons.

"Did you mean what you said Snape, about why you became a spy?" Harry asked eyeing the man before him questioningly.

"Yes I did, when I found out that I was really your father, I turned spy for Dumbledore in the hopes that I was protecting you. I am sorry for the things I have said to you in the past. I had a role to play or so Dumbledore said I had to. The man is very good at blackmail you know." Serverus said.

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Yes I know how good he is." The two men were quiet again. Without warning Harry pressed his hands to his forehead over his scar as he sank to his knees. The pain in his head was worse than he had ever felt before.

"It's the dark lord isn't it Harry? Can you see anything? What's going on?" Severus asked kneeling next to the boy, his hand gently rubbing the boy's back. Before Harry could respond another wave of pain hit him causing him to fall completely to the floor. The last thing the boy felt was the cooling marble against his hot face before he was last in darkness.

"_**It is time Wormtail, the boy is getting stronger every day. He has severed his ties with Dumbledore." Voldermort said his eyes never leaving the quivering man before him.**_

_**"Time to kill him Milord, So soon?" The beady eyed man in front of him shivered at the glare he received and quickly bowed his head.**_

_**"No you idiot. I cannot kill the boy when I have yet to offer him a choice. Yessss the night issss near, prepare the roomssss. I do not believe he will be coming alone. Yesss the boy will finally be mine." Voldermort hissed more to himself then the man still shaking in front of him.**_

When Harry woke he was not pressed against the marble floor any longer. He was lying in a very comfortable bed, in a blessedly dark room. He ran a hand over his forehead trying to soothe the small ache still in his head.

He noticed the room was quiet, letting him know he was not in the dorms. The vision he had just saw hit Harry and he began to ponder what The Dark Lord was talking about. He was startled out of his thoughts by a silky voice.

"Glad to see you awake again Harry. Is your scar still bothering you?" The potion master asked as he came into the room, leaving the lights off but leaving the door open to allow him some light to see.

"Just a dull ache really, it's normal after a vision. Snape does Voldermort have plans for me that don't involve death?" Harry asked slowly sitting up against the headboard of the bed.

"Not that I know of, though he might now that you have severed your ties with Dumbledore. Perhaps he is planning to ask you to join him. He has stated that with you by his side the world wouldn't know what had hit them."Severus said running a cool clothe across the boys forehead to clean off the blood dried there.

Harry sighed. "He's coming for me Severus. I don't know when, but he seemed to think that soon was a good time. For some reason I don't think he's going to hurt me but then again you can never really tell with someone as insane as he is."

Severus snorted. "What are you planning to do Mr. Potter? Kill him when he attempts to kidnap you and make you join his side. Why not just listen to what the man has to say what could it really hurt?"

Harry angrily threw back the blankets covering him and stood up. "He killed my Dad and you expect me to listen to him? I will not betray my friends or the people that have put their trust in me. I will not be joining the Dark Lord in his muggle killings. I thought you of all people would know me better than that."

Harry stormed from the room and made his way back to the Slytherin Common room. 'How dare he suggest a thing like that? Honestly join Voldermort? Okay so the man does make some good points. And he has stopped trying to take over the world. He only wants to reform the ministry but in the end there would still be a fight and I don't like the idea of muggle born registration at all.'

By this time he had reached the portrait after saying the password (serpentine), Harry went inside his thoughts still on Voldermort's ultimate plan. He was surprised to find Neville and Draco sitting rather closely together on the couch. Blaise was sitting across from them rolling his eyes.

Blaise jumped up when his eyes landed on Harry, "Harry, thank Merlin you're back." He said walked over to the boy-who-lived. "Those two are bloody sickening. They fought again and then right as they went to hex each other they just kissed. They have been sitting on the couch blushing at each other since then."

Harry laughed and sat across from the two boys, as Blaise perched himself on the arm of Harry's chair. "Finally Snogged have you? About bloody time if you ask me. Maybe the two of you will stop fighting all the time now." Harry said a smile playing on his face.

The two boys blushed. "Yes well that's not important now is it? What happened with Dumbledore?" Neville asked. Harry told them what had happened even going so far as to tell them about his vision and the fight with Snape afterwards.

Neville sat back with a thoughtful look on his face. "Perhaps he's right you know. Ever since we have started this resistance the Dark side has been rather quiet. Maybe he's changed his plans and reformed his ideals."

Harry looked shocked; "They haven't exactly been quiet. What about that duel in Diagon alley?"

"Think about it Harry right after your announcement about your stance in the war, the death eaters attack a place where they know order members protect. But there aren't any order members there? It doesn't make any sense. What if it was just a scheme of Dumbledore's to make you think that you need his help or something. I wouldn't put it past the man after everything he's done." Neville said.

Neville blushing when Draco grabbed his hand kissed it and called him brilliant. Blaise rolled his eyes and moved closer to Harry as he whispered, "Neville might be right. Besides is it really going to hurt to talk to him? Maybe he will drop his views and switch to helping you. Now that you both want to see Dumbledore pay for his actions."

Harry nodded at the other boy's words; his thoughts still a jumbled mess in his head. "And if you decide to join with him, you wouldn't be a weapon Harry you would be his equal. He marked you as one when you were a mere baby. There was a reason behind it all and I for one to not believe it was because of some false prophecy that Dumbledore cooked up. Voldermort is just too smart for that one." Blaise said still whispering in the boy's ear.

Harry leaned back into his chair reviewing the boy's words in his head. It did make sense, why would Voldermort fall for a fake prophecy? He was supposed to be smarter than that. There was another reason Voldermort attacked his house that night. And Harry knew Snape was keeping something from him. Something he would bet his firebolt that Dumbledore had no idea about either.

His eyes turned towards the couple in front of him. They were cute really. Harry laughed when Blaise ruffled Draco's hair causing the boy to scowl at him and Neville, who had begun to laugh as well. Neville was laughing and failed to realize that Draco was preparing an attack. Harry smiled again when Draco began to tickle Neville and Blaise stood there telling Neville to attack him back.

It was times like these, with so much information coming his way that he wished Hermione were still his friend. The witch would have known exactly what to do in this situation. But she wasn't here anymore and Harry was determined to stand on his own and figure things out by himself for once.

Shaking his head of his deep thoughts Harry stood up and smiled before moving to Blaise. Neville saw his best friend and smiled between his laughs. "There you are Harry. Mind helping me out here?"

Harry nodded and began the same attack on Draco causing the blonde boy to jump and lose his prey. Neville stood up and smiled brightly still catching his breath from laughing so hard. "Thanks Harry." The two ex-gryffindors shook hands. So they were caught off guard when Blaise and Draco attacked them from behind. Draco began to once again tickle Neville as Blaise began his assault on Harry.

Ten minutes later found all four boys out of breath but smiling and laughing all the same. Harry and Blaise had somehow ended up on the common room floor with Blaise straddling Harry.

When their laughter had died down the two dark headed boys locked eyes, and before either of them knew what was happening Blaise was kissing Harry.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry broke the kiss and stood up quickly. "Umm…sorry Blaise I've got an essay due that I have to Finnish. Yea that's it." Without another word the boy who lived quickly left the common room, leaving behind a very confused Blaise.

The next day Harry avoided Blaise as much as possible, which was extremely hard considering they were not only in the same house but the same year as well. After stumbling upon the boy in the library after dinner, Harry took refuge in the one place he was unlikely to be found, his father's private chambers.

When Severus Snape answered the knock on his office door he was shocked to find Harry standing there. "Harry, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Well you see, Blaise kissed me last night and now I am avoiding him. But the prat shows up where ever I seem to be. So I thought maybe if it was all right with you I could just hide out here for a while, until curfew at least." Harry gave the man his best pout.

"Fine, but do not touch anything, and only until curfew, no later." Severus stood back and allowed the boy to enter the office. He shut the door and then led the boy into his own private common room. Severus sat down in a chair near the fire as Harry took the couch and set his schoolbooks on the table in front of him.

"Thank you very much Severus." Harry said as he pulled out his ink and quill. Severus looked at him for a moment before picking up his own book and reading. The room was silent for an hour except for the scratch of Harry's quill on the parchment. Harry was rolling his parchment up when he began to talk.

"Tell me about you and my dad." He said not even looking at the look that Severus sent his way. He put his essay in his bag, sat on the couch and then finally looked up at Severus.

The man was eyeing him warily before he finally spoke, "What is it that you want to know?" Severus asked slowly, unsure as to why the boy was asking him this question. "And why are you asking me?"

Harry sighed, "Well you and dad were in love right? So obviously you knew more about him then most people did. I never met him I just thought that maybe you could tell me a bit about him. "Harry said with his head down, willing his tears not to fall.

Harry had never let anyone know how deep the hole in his heart was because he didn't know his parents. Sure he got by and managed to have a pretty normal life, if you consider Dark Lords dogging your ever step normal. But not knowing his parents always left him feeling empty and unwhole.

The room was silent for a while before Severus finally spoke, "James Potter is the most beautiful person I have ever known. He appeared to be arrogant and self centered on the outside, but in reality he isn't any of those things. James is sweet and thoughtful. When he found out I was pregnant with you, he cried. He was thrilled to be a father, took to the room of requirements and we had a special dinner. All he talked about after that was getting married and having a family. That was his biggest dream was a family. He wanted what every man dreams of and we thought we had found it in each other and in you." Severus said softly.

"The first time he felt you kick his smile was so bright, I thought his face was going to burst. You look just like him Harry and you act like him sometimes. The way you walk and even hold a quill reminds me of him. And your smile, it just seems to burst from your face like his. You have his temper as well. James was always one to jump off the handle at the slightest thing. I just want you to remember that no matter what anyone says; your Dad is a good man. He always was."

They were silent again. "Thank you Severus. You don't know how much this means to me. No one ever talks about him. It's almost as if they are scared to talk about him." Harry said with a smile at the other man.

Severus nodded. "You will never know how much I regret losing the only family I ever really had. A family was my dream as well." Severus sat back in his chair looking at the fire before him.

"That's been my dream since I can remember as well. I thought I had one in the Weasley's but you see how they treat me now. Well some of them any way. Maybe if you want we can be the family we were supposed to be, minus Dad of course. I just need a little time to get used to the idea. I mean, we have disliked each other for a long time now. So if you just give me some time, I think I can come around a bit more."

Severus stood up and walked to stand in front of Harry, "I would like that very much Harry." The boy was quick to stand up and shake Severus's hand. He wasn't ready for anything more than that. But for Severus it was a big gesture of trust from his newly found son.

When they sat back down Severus brought up a very touché subject. "Have you thought about talking to the dark lord? Now I'm not saying you would have to join him. Think of it more like he would be joining you. Just think about it Harry. Think of all the lies Dumbledore has told you. Did you ever stop to think that maybe he's lying about Voldermort as well?" Severus asked him.

Harry snorted at the mention of the Headmaster, "I have been thinking about it. Blaise said almost the same thing last night. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to talk with Voldermort. I mean if he really isn't what Dumbledore has painted him out to be, perhaps he would be willing to back me and my stance in this war. It would certainly put us at a better advantage. But I would have to talk to Neville about it." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Oh yes your right hand man Longbottom." Severus said with a chuckle. "I am still uncertain what has placed him in Slytherin. Though he as managed not to be killed so far. It's as though the others are afraid of him."

"Well not really afraid of him. More like they are afraid of incurring Draco's wrath upon themselves. Since we have entered the house he has placed us under his protection. Not to mention the fact that Neville is the only one who has really stood up to Draco. The two are dating now. Odd couple they make to." Harry said with amusement.

"I always knew Draco had a soft spot for Longbottom. He helped him in potions once. I was most surprised. But that doesn't matter at the moment, it is after curfew and you must be going to bed. Let me know your answer and I will set up a meeting with The Dark Lord. Halloween is coming up. Perhaps we can arrange to meet him safely then." Severus said as he watched Harry pack up his belongings.

"Thank you Severus for everything. I promise to let you know soon." Harry said slinging his bag onto his shoulder and heading for the door. With one last hand shake Harry was on his way, and Severus was back to his book.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry told Neville about what had happened not only the night before but also between him and Blaise.

"Maybe you should listen to Snape. I really don't think that he would put you in any danger. He seems to know what he is talking about at any rate. And who knows maybe Voldermort isn't completely insane." Neville said eating the toast Draco had put on his plate.

"You really think so? You know I won't do this alone. You have to come with me Nev. I really need you to be there. You did help me set up the resistance you know, you've done more for our cause then I have." Harry said buttering his own toast.

Neville blushed and said. "Whatever you want Harry. You know I'll be there with you." At those words, Harry hugged Neville tightly.

"Thanks Neville. You are the best mate any guy could ask for." Harry said. Neville blushed again and pushed Harry away him.

"Potter let go of my Boyfriend you prat." Draco said winking playfully at the two boys in front of him.

Later that day, after lunch, Blaise managed to catch Harry alone in a hallway. "You have been avoiding me Harry. Why is that?" The boy asked Harry.

"You are imagining things Blaise. I haven't been avoiding you. We have both just been busy that's all." Harry said looking around for an escape.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Last night when you saw me enter the library you practically ran from it. I would call that avoiding me. Didn't you like the kiss Harry?" Blaise asked the boy, blocking him from escaping.

Harry sighed, "Look Blaise, I really don't have time for a relationship right now. And even if I had feelings for you, and I'm not saying that I do. It's just not the right time to get involved with anyone. I hope you understand."

"Oh I understand all right. I just think you are making a grave mistake. No one says no to a Zambini!" Without another word Blaise stalked away from Harry.

Neville, who had just caught the last few words from Blaise as he was walking down the hallway, went over to Harry. "Way to let him down gentle. You are going to be breaking a ton of Hearts."Neville said. Harry pushed the boy playfully.

"Bugger off you git." Harry said. The two boys walked to the common room, still laughing.

A week before the Halloween feast, Harry told Severus that he would agree to a meeting with Voldermort. Severus set it up, explaining to both Harry and Neville that they would be meeting in Malfoy Manor, a sort of neutral place for them. They would be arriving there by floo powder at 6pm, the same time, as the feast was to begin.

As the day drew nearer both boys began to grow nervous. When the night actually arrived they were both downright terrified. "Come on Harry you have battled with the man since you were 11 years old. Why are you so scared of him?" Neville asked as they dressed for the meeting.

Harry had no answer for his long time friend.

They were wearing their Crimson Griffin cloaks but had not put their masks on. With one last look into the mirror the two boys headed to Severus' chambers. "Ready to go boys?" When they nodded Severus handed them floo powder and in a flash of green flames they were gone.

They were greeted by Lucius Malfoy when they arrived at his home. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor. Dinner is about to be served." Lucius took them to the into the lavish dining room, where they were seated. Voldermort was already waiting for them. After a very tense and silent dinner they moved back to the library,

"Dinner was wonderful Lucius. Thank you for allowing us to have this meeting in your home. Now down to business, shall we?" Voldermort asked eyeing the men sitting around the fire with him.

"I am wondering what you are trying to gain by asking for us to meet. I am very curious to find out what is going on." Harry said sitting back looking at Neville who nodded at him with a smile.

"I am not who Dumbledore has painted me to be. Yes I want reform and new standards in education levels. I want out magical child to be taught better then what we were taught. Each year that passes more and more muggle-born children are entering Hogwarts. And each year the level of magic education goes down. What I was taught as a 1st year is now 4th year material.

I'm not saying we should ban all muggle-borns, because in doing that we would doom our world to death. I am saying there should be regulations in how many muggle-borns we allow into Hogwarts each year. I understand the need for them, because otherwise we would have died out a long time ago.

The ministry won't hear anything about this. They want to leave things how they are because Dumbledore says it is the right thing to do. Everyone should have a fair chance at magic and a magical education. But to what point to we take it? As these students graduate and have a hard time adjusting to wizarding life, they return back to muggle life. And we are put into more danger of being discovered.

Discovery would mean the end of magic. Everything we know would be gone. I for one do not want to see that. I think we need to limit who is allowed to attend Hogwarts. As for Creature rights, half-humans, why not let them be. If we continue to regulate them, we lose them and the knowledge they can pass on to us. We lose what makes our world so magical and different. " Voldermort said.

Harry frowned, "Then why all the killings? If all you want is a new ministry and regulations why are you killing mass amounts of people?" The boy asked.

"Because this is not a battle that can be fought with politics, Dumbledore is too high respected and revered. We must battle with our magic and our education to see who is right with this matter. I am not the one who began this war but I will be the one to finish it. Dumbledore saw me as threat to what he had created; he needed a way to destroy me. And he found one.

By making up the prophecy, and staging the killings of your parents he found himself a weapon to control and win the war. Who wouldn't side with an orphan boy who was trying to rid the world of an immense evil? In trying to get rid of me he found you the-boy-who-lived.

I am not proud of the fact that I allowed his ploys to work. I am not proud to say that I became what he wanted me to become. But I can say this much, I will not continue to journey down this path his has placed before me. I will win this war even if I have to kill a few people to do it." Voldermort said his eyes never leaving the-boy-who-lived's face.

"I knew the prophecy was a fake. Trelawney is a horrible seerer; she only gave the prophecy so Dumbledore would be happy. But my parents' murder was a plot? It makes me wonder what they felt when they knew it was really him. I want to believe you Tom I really do. But part of me believes that you enjoy this entire killing thing. I am willing to work for you. But there are some stipulations to our partnership.

You will not attack, not even when provoked. The public will get the real message and it will be without violence. They will never support us if we go around killing everyone that opposes us. When the time comes we will fight, but not before then. We are equals Tom, but you will be joining my resistance; I will not become a Death Eater. You and your followers will be protected. I see no reason for you to deny this invitation. After all we both want the same things." Harry said finally looking at the other man to see his reaction.

Voldermort was not happy with every rule Harry had set upon him. Could he really follow this 16 year old boy before him. The room became silent again, as Harry sat tensely waiting for a reply. Severus and Neville shared a nervous look before their attention went back to the man with the piercing crimson eyes. Finally, Voldermort spoke.

"I think that is a very wise offer. And being that we are both looking for the same results I see no reason for not taking the offer. So I agree. And with that said I have something for you Harry. Something that I am sure you and your father, Severus, will both want back. I am sorry for taking it away from you but it was necessary." Voldermort said standing up and heading towards the library door.

Harry and Severus looked at each other for a moment before standing and following Voldermort out of the room. Voldermort lead the men down a winding hallway and stopped before a door.

"I must ask that you do not hurt me when I open this door. I know it will come as a very big shock to both of you." Voldermort said and without waiting for a reply the man opened the door ushering the two confused men inside.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**I officially own nothing; expect my flip-flops and I will fight to the death for them. I don't own anything Harry Potter. I am really sick of putting this on every chapter. But I fear if I don't someone maybe forget I'm not J.K. Rowling and try to sue me. Oh the life of a fan fiction authors

* * *

><p>Voldermort shut the door behind him softly as he followed the other two men into the room. A man with dark hair was standing at the window and had not yet turned around. Severus and Harry walked a bit further into the room and looked at the man before them.<p>

Severus' body stiffened as he took in the sight before him. "James?" He barely managed to get out in a whisper, as the man finally turned to face them.

James Potter looked exactly as Severus remembered. His jet-black hair was sticking up in out at all angles, the just shagged looked still there, and his deep green eyes were still as bright as stars. He looked a bit on the thin side and his skin was pale from obviously not getting enough sun exposure.

"Hello Severus." James said in his smooth deep voice as he stepped towards the other man. "You look wonderful." He said with a bit of a laugh. The man then turned his attention to Harry who had his wand trained on him.

"Hello Harry, a bit more grown up then when I last saw you. And you do look like Severus more than myself. Well come on then why not give your old man a hug? No need for that wand. I am not planning to jinx you or anything." James said as he watched Harry simply stare at him, the wand still aimed at his chest.

"You can't be James Potter. My father died when I was a year old. Dumbledore killed him. Who are you and what are you doing pretending to be James Potter?" Harry asked in a growl.

Harry was startled when Voldermort laid a hand on his shoulder. "I assure you Harry this is James Potter. When Dumbledore attacked your parents at Godric's Hollow that night, he merely stunned James; he wanted to get information from him.

When he went up stairs to kill Lilly and you of course, I had arrived at the house. I was coming to warn then of Dumbledore's betrayal.

Dumbledore and I dueled and sadly James was hit with a curse that I did not know. Before I apperated away I grabbed James to bring him with me. He has been here ever since. Helping me and attending meetings." Voldermort said slowly. He knew that Harry had a temper worse than James' and he did not wish to upset his ally so soon into their partnership.

Harry frowned, "And he would have stayed hidden had we not agreed to meet and join each other. Do you have any idea what you have put my Dad through? He was so in love with you and to lose you almost killed him. Not only did I lose one parent but almost another one as well."

"Harry you don't understand. I couldn't approach Severus; if Dumbledore knew I was alive we both would have been dead. I had to wait for the right moment before I came back. I wasn't trying to hurt you; I was trying to protect you." James said to his son.

"Protect us, lot of bloody good that did. I've been almost killed every year since I was 11 and started Hogwarts. I lived with the Dursleys. They beat me and made me their servant. Oh yes you protected me quite well didn't you?" Harry yelled at the man standing in front of him.

James sighed, "I understand why you are mad Harry. But you know that if I was known to be alive that things would have been far worse for you. I can't change the past, but I can change what happens now. We are finally together as a family."

Harry snorted, "Yes we are finally together as a family, Severus and I. I don't know you and as of right now I don't want to." The angry teen turned to Voldermort. "I don't know why you brought me here, but it was a mistake. I would like to leave now."

The Dark Lord nodded and led Harry to the door, before turning to Severus. "What about you Severus?"

The potion master finally found his voice. "I will be right there." With a nod Voldermort took Harry from the room and back down to the Library. Severus turned to James once again.

"I'm sorry Severus. I'm sorry for everything you went through. I'm sorry for allowing Dumbledore to take you away from me. But most of all I'm sorry that you lost not only me but our son as well. Please don't walk away from me. I don't think I could handle it not right now." James pleaded.

"You look just as I remember. Even that one piece of hair still sticks up in the back like I remember. I always knew you were alive. Something told me that you would never willingly die. I have missed you so much James." Severus said walking until he was standing right before the man. His hand moved up to gently stroke James' cheek.

James leaned into the touch, sighing with content. "I have missed you Severus. More then you will ever know. Please tell me we will be able to give our relationship another chance. I don't want to lose you twice."

Severus chuckled, "You won't lose me this time. I promise you that. And don't worry about Harry he will come around. He was the same way when he learned the truth about me. He loves you James. I know he does. Just give him some time to adjust."

James nodded before wrapping his arms around his true love; he smiled more when Severus returned the embrace.

As Voldermort led Harry through the manor, the boy was trying his hardest not to cry, '_Don't cry Harry, here, now. You are stronger then this. It means nothing. Wait until you are at school. You can talk to Neville. Just don't cry in front of Voldermort.'_

The boy-who-lived straightened his back and held his head high. "Thank you Tom for everything. Will you let my father know that I have gone back to the school? I have a few essays that need some attention. Once again thank you. And I will be sure to owl about the meetings and everything. We will need to discuss announcing you have changed side, though I think it best to leave it as a surprise for now. No need to tip our hand before needed. Oh and remember no little missions for the death eaters. We are trying to change your image here." Harry said.

Voldermort rolled his eyes at the boy and said, "Of course not Harry. I am sorry if I did anything to upset you. I merely thought you would want to see him."

Harry waved a hand to dismiss him, "You did nothing wrong. Good bye for now Tom Riddle." With a flash of green flames the boy flooed back to Hogwarts.

When he was finally alone, Harry rubbed a hand over his face. The night's events were finally catching up to him. With a heavy sigh Harry left Severus' private rooms to search for Neville. Harry wasn't surprised to find the boy in the common room with Draco.

When Neville saw Harry he stood up and asked , "Harry you're back so soon. What happened? What's wrong?"

"Can we go somewhere and talk about this privately? I don't want to be over heard." Harry asked looking from Neville to Draco. "You can come to Draco." Harry said with an almost pleading look to his classmates.

"We'll go to the room of requirement." Neville said leading the other two boys out of the common room and up to the 7th floor hallway. He walked in front of the blank wall for a few moments before a doorway appeared.

When they entered the room, they saw a large couch and fireplace, with not many other furnishings. Neville and Draco sat on the couch and watched Harry who was standing in front of the fire.

"Come one Harry, tell us what has happened. You look like someone murdered your puppy. Where is Snape? Does he know where you are?" Neville asked curiously.

"Voldermort has accepted our offer. He will join us and has agreed to stop all Death eater activity. We have decided to keep his switching sides a secret, gives us the element of surprise." Harry said.

"That's great news. But I know that's not all that happened. What's wrong Harry?" Neville asked again.

"James Potter is alive. He was never killed. Voldermort saved him from death." Harry said quietly as he sat down between his two friends. "My other father has been alive my whole life. And he never tried to find me."

"Oh Harry, I am so sorry. What did he say?" Neville asked as he began to rub Harry's back gently.

"He wants to get to know me, and he wants to have a relationship with me again. To fix things and become my father." Harry said his head buried in his hands.

"I don't understand, what's the problem Harry?" Draco asked in confusion.

"He lied to me like Severus. Everything I went through was for nothing. Instead of growing up with my family, I grew up with someone else's and they didn't love me. I don't know what to do. What If I lose him again? Or what if I lose both of them? I don't think I could handle that not after just finding them for the first time. This is what I have always dreamed of Draco. But everyone I care about leaves me or dies. I can't let that happen again." Harry said never looking up.

As Harry talked his tears began to fall. To Neville's surprise Draco wrapped his arms around the golden boy and whispered soothing words to the sobbing young man.

"You can't think about the bad Harry. If you do then you will never get close to anyone and you will be alone. What happens, Happens and pushing someone away won't change that. Give them both a chance. Get to know them. Fight for what you have always longed for. If you don't then you are just playing into Dumbledore's hands." Draco said softly, rocking Harry back and forth in his arms as the boy cried himself to sleep.

Neville smiled at his boyfriend. "You Draco Malfoy are a great friend and an amazing boyfriend." Neville said leaning over and kissing him softly.

A bed appeared in the room and Draco carried Harry over and laid him down. The two boys joined him also falling asleep.

Meanwhile back at Malfoy Manor, Severus and James were catching up with each other. James was lying with his head in Severus' lap as the man played with his hair.

"Tell me more about Harry. I want to know all about him." James said closing his eyes.

"He's not your ordinary boy. He's head strong, stubborn, gentle, hard, forgiving, and kind. He's too smart for his own good and he takes risks like someone else I know. He really does look just like you James. And his whole life in the wizarding world he has been told that he is just like you. Just the other day he asked about you. What you were like. We have a wonderful son James." Severus said with a smile.

"I only hope he can find it in his heart to forgive me. I don't know if I can stand to lose him again. The first time was hard enough. And I went years without knowing where he was, whom he was with, or if he was even still alive. It was so hard to go without knowing anything about him." James said quietly.

Severus nodded and said, "I know James, I went through the same thing. And when Dumbledore took him from my arms, I almost collapsed. I never knew I could feel loss like that before, until I lost you."

"Don't think about that Love. You will never have to feel that way again. We are together again, and this time for the rest of our lives. We have our baby back. We are a family." James said sitting up and kissing Severus softly.

"Yes a family again, life we should have always been." Severus said as an echo of James' words/ The two men settled down again, simply enjoying being together once more.

Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was pacing his office. Harry hadn't been at the feast that night. Something was going on, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. The boy would not get the better of him; he was merely a boy after all. Harry Potter was not going to upstage one of the greatest wizards of all time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything HP and co. related.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry was woken by small hands shaking him, " Mr. Potter must get up. Dobby has a message from the Headmaster. Oh please get up Mr. Harry Potter sir." After another round of shaking, the boy wonder opened his eyes.<p>

"What's wrong Dobby?" Harry asked. The house elf handed him a rolled up piece of parchment.

"It is from the Headmaster, Harry Potter sir. Dobby was asked to deliver it this morning." The house elf said wringing his hands with anxiousness.

"Thank you Dobby." The green eyed boy said. The house elf bowed and was gone with a loud crack. Harry frowned as he opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_I have thought a lot about what was said in our last meeting. I would like to meet with you again, if that is agreeable with you of course. I wish to discuss your place in this war and where you stand. Please come to my office when you are available._

_Dumbledore_

_My favorite jam is raspberry._

Harry groaned, this was going to change everything. He would be giving away his position in the war, though he had already done so publicly. Dumbledore was going to really hear it all today. After changing into cleans robes the room of requirement produced for him and leaving a note for Neville and Draco, Harry set off for the headmaster's office.

Once past the gargoyle, Harry steeled himself and hid his emotions behind his mask. It would not due for the Headmaster to read how he was feeling and use it against him.

He knocked on the door, and it opened without a word, revealing a smiling Dumbledore behind his desk. "Yes Harry come in come in, have a seat. Would you like a Lemon drop? Fancy a cup of tea?" Dumbledore asked, waving the boy to sit down.

"No thank you Sir. Can we get on with this meeting? I have other things to do. And to make this perfectly clear this will be our last meeting." The boy said sitting down in front of the head masters desk.

"Now, now Harry do not get so upset. I really haven't said anything bad about you or to you yet nor do I plan to. Come now tell me how you have been? Given any thought to where you belong in this war we are fighting?" Dumbledore asked the boy.

Harry rolled his eyes, "As you already know, I am on my own side. I know what you really are Albus Dumbledore and I know what you have done. It is only a matter of time before the rest of the wizarding world knows it as well."

"Are you threatening me? I made you into what you are today, and I can take it away from you just as fast as I gave it. Do not cross me boy for you will not win. I am the great Albus Dumbledore, nothing and no one stands in the way of what I want." Dumbledore was very unhappy, as was evident in his tone of his voice.

"Don't think you control the world because you don't. Yes you made me into what I am. You killed my so-called parents and kept me from my real father for almost 17 years. Oh but do not think I owe you anything. I want nothing to do with you. I wash my hands of you and the innocent blood you have spilled to make an honest man into a murderer.

That's right I know what really happened that night at Godric's hollow. You killed Lilly Evan's in the attempt to make James Potter join you and make you stronger. But you didn't realize that he was still alive when you went to kill me. He was merely stunned and before Voldermort fled from your duel he grabbed James.

He saved the man's life to spite you. What Kind of sick man are you? Turning a mere baby into a weapon for a war? You are nothing to me and I don't owe you anything. I'm not fighting this war to save a group of hypocrites."Harry said all this calmly as he sat back in his chair.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "And how are we hypocrites Harry?"

The boy laughed, "You say that you welcome all witches and wizards with open arms. What about half-breeds like werewolves for instance? You say that you are fair and just but you continually give them regulations and make them the inferior being. That does not seem very open armed now does it?" Harry asked.

"You don't understand Harry. Werewolves are dangerous creatures. They can cause harm to other people. Innocent may die at their hands. We can't allow them to do that. It would compromise healthy magic." Dumbledore said believing every word that came out of his mouth.

"It doesn't really matter anymore does it? I will not fight for you. All you have done is lie to me. I hope Voldermort flattens you and your little order. You deserve everything that comes to you." Harry said.

"I thought perhaps you would feel this way Harry. You have been spending far too much time with those Slytherins and ignoring Ron and Hermione. If I get wind of you doing any dark magic, or of you hexing other students, you will be out of this school so fast your head will spin." Dumbledore said with a smirk.

Harry had always loved Hogwarts. There was no way Harry would give up his home for some silly war and a father he didn't know until 2 months ago Dumbledore thought to himself. This was his one way to keep Harry from completely switching sides.

"That is fine Headmaster. I would expect the same for any student." Dumbledore's face fell. "I can see that you thought I would do anything to remain at Hogwarts. Sadly you were mistaken. You forget Sir that this school holds as many good memories as it does bad ones. A madman tried to kill me at this school for the past 6 years now. It wouldn't be a problem for me to attend another school.

You think you have this won already. But you do not. This is a war Dumbledore and you are wasting your time trying to convince a rather smart boy to be in your pocket again. What you should be doing is preparing for battle, or planning another death eater attack. We both know the truth now don't we.

What you don't know is that Voldermort is on my side. So go on tip your hand, let the world see who you really are. All it will do is bring more to my point of view. I look forward to battle sir. I expect that to be the last time we see each other." Harry said.

Harry stood up and leaned over Dumbledore's desk, their faces inches apart, "I'm not afraid of dying, are you?" Harry stood up straight, waved cheerfully at Dumbledore and left the man's office.

With a bit of bounce to his step, Harry made his way down to the dungeons. His father should be back from the manor by now, though he might be wrong, seeing as it was Saturday. After saying the password he found his father's private chambers empty, with a frown he made his way to the Slytherin common rooms.

When he stepped through the portrait before even moving a step, Blaise immediately stopped him. "Harry have you been avoiding me? We need to talk." The dark haired boy said with a slight frown.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Blaise really there is nothing to talk about. And I haven't been avoiding you, you know how busy I can get."

"I know you felt something that night. There are feelings between us and I think we need to discuss this." Blaise said crossing his arms and watching Harry shuffle his feet in agitation.

"It was just a kiss Blaise. Don't go making it into something more." Harry hissed at the boy.

"It wasn't just a kiss and you know it. There was something behind it. Why can't we just see if there is something between us?" Blaise asked his eyes pleading with Harry for the answer he wanted to hear.

"I really don't have time for this Blaise. There's a lot going on for me right now and I don't need you coming around and making things more difficult. We are just friends, nothing more and nothing less. You will do well to remember that." Harry pushed past the taller boy and stalked to his dorm room.

When he reached the privacy of the dorms, Harry threw himself on the bed with a loud groan. These were the times when he really missed Sirius. The animagus would listen to his problems and then help him make the best decision. Without Hermione, who would do the same, Harry was alone with his problems.

Sure he had Neville, but he had problems of his own to deal with. Not to mention his new relationship with Draco, Harry smiled at the thought of the two. If you had asked him two years ago if he thought Draco and Neville would get together, He would have laughed in their faces. No way would Neville ever go for a slimy Slytherin and especially not Draco Malfoy of all people.

The one of the biggest shocks so far this year hadn't been Neville and Draco dating, it had been learning who his true family was. Severus Snape was his Dad, well one of his dads any way. Harry had been trying avoiding thinking about James Potter since he had seen the man.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead; there was so much to take in. James wasn't dead. He hadn't been dead at all. He hadn't been dead and he hadn't found a way to tell either him or Severus either. That's what hurt the most, having parents but never being allowed to know them. How cruel could the world be?

Harry frowned and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the tears that were at the corners of his eyes. Things were complicated enough in his life without throwing something else at him. Sometimes Harry wondered if fate simply enjoyed playing with him.

At least the meeting with Voldermort had gone well, as had the meeting with Dumbledore, though he had hoped to have Severus there with him when he had met the headmaster. Harry laughed to himself, the headmaster really was losing his grip and it wouldn't be long before the man had gone completely mad.

Things were going to change not only for the wizarding world but for Harry's word as well. Not that Harry really minded, the change could only be a good one. Harry groaned at that moment, as his thoughts moved to Blaise. On that matter Harry was completely lost.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...hell people own me at this point. You want money go talk to them.**

With a deep sigh Harry got out of bed and decided to go find Neville and Draco to thank them for calming him down last night. Harry walked down to the Slytherin common room, his head still lost in thought, so that when he entered he immediately bumped into Blaise. "Hello there Harry Potter." The dark skinned boy said.

"Oh hi Blaise, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Harry asked not really paying much attention to what he was saying.

"Off to the astronomy tower, meeting some friends there. Would you care to join me?" Blaise asked the boy.

"Maybe some other time Blaise I have a lot to do right now." Harry took off into the heart of the common room leaving Blaise to stare longingly after him. Harry was surprised to see it empty. It was a good omen though because he always thought better in quiet. And he surely had a lot to think about for the moment. Between Dumbledore's constant manipulation, dealing with the dark lord and finding out that his father was really alive, Harry was about to pull his own hair out.

James Potter was the one person who was continuing to invade his thoughts. Harry had been somewhat relieved and angry of course to find out that one of his parents was alive. Harry and Severus didn't have the best relationship but at least the man was trying. To find out that James has been alive for all those years and never once tried to find him or get in touch with him, well that was just plain wrong. There was no other way to put. And Severus had just gone running back into the man's arms like nothing have ever happened. Well Harry was not going to do the same.

Either James was up to something, still working for Dumbledore and becoming a spy. Or fate really was twisted and cruel. Harry was hoping for the first option. He didn't have time for another emotionally battle with a parent and finding them. He was not that scared little boy who was looking for a place to fit in; he had made his place not only for himself but for others as well. He was The-boy-who-lived, and he was dead set on showing the world was he was made of and what he could do. Who gave a damn what they thought, what had the world ever done for him?

As for Dumbledore their meeting today was just the start of the man's soon to be brutal downfall. He was not going to get away with the crimes he continuously committed. The man was a menace to society and Harry was going to bring him down. Oh yes and bring him down hard. When Harry was done with the old man he would be crawling as his feet begging for forgiveness and asking to what he could do to please Harry. Oh yes, one of the most famous wizards of the world was going down and it was only a matter of time.

Harry lay down on the couch kicking his shoes off and putting his hands behind his head. For once the world was going his way; things were finally in favor of him and not against him, though he knew that it wouldn't stay that way for long.

Harry who was just dozing off to sleep was awoken by a loud thump on a table.. He sat up rubbing his eyes hoping he had imagined the sound, sadly that was not the case because a few moments later there was another thump. With a sigh Harry got off the couch and opened looked around. Blaise Zambini was standing there...well not really standing more like he was weaving back and forth with a glassy eyed look. And the sound had been the boy slamming his fist into the common room table.

"Harry there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. And here you were having a lie in all this time. That's just so like you Harry hiding in the most obvious places." Blaise said with a slight slur to his words, as he began to approach Harry. Harry moved before he could be pushed down onto the couch.

"What do you want Blaise?" Harry asked moving to an arm chair near the fireplace.

"I want you Harry...I have always wanted you." Blaise made an attempt to grab the dark haired boy and missed. He ended up with a face full of the couch. Harry could smell the alcohol coming off of the other boy.

"Blaise are you drunk?" Harry asked as he dodged another attempt of Blaise trying to grab him.

"No...I'm not drunk. I only had..." The boy lifted his hand to count the number of drinks he had on his fingers. Before he could come up with a number he was distracted by his waving fingers. "What were you saying Harry?" The boy asked.

"How much did you drink Blaise?" Harry asked.

"Only like a bottle of fire whiskey. That's all I swear. I came down here to talk to you Harry. Hahahaha talk...yea to talk." Blaise once again stood up barely making it on his shaky legs. He began to weave his way to harry. "I think that you are playing games with me Potter. You act all shy and innocent, pretending that you don't want me. But I know you do; I see the way you look at me." It suddenly seemed that Blaise was very much sober and not drunk any more. "I just don't understand why you are doing this to me Harry. We could be good together. Draco and Neville seem to be doing alright. Though why he even chose Neville I will never understand. But that is beside the point."

Harry jumped when Blaise grabbed his arms, pulling him roughly against Blaise's body. Blaise then proceeded to try and kiss Harry; Harry was pretty good at dodging the other boy until Blaise grabbed the back of Harry's head, forcing the boy to kiss him. Harry almost gagged on the strong taste of alcohol on the other boy's breath. Blaise was demanding that harry participate in his little kissing game and when harry refused Blaise became violent.

He began to steer harry towards the couch, and once there he pushed Harry down and placed his body on top of the other boy's. Harry was amazed at how much Blaise seemed to weigh; Harry began to buck against the body lying on top of his. This only seemed to excited Blaise further, because his hands began to wander over Harry's body, and then without warning they were under Harry's robes. Harry was really becoming scared at this point, as it seemed that nothing would make Blaise move.

Blaise became even rougher when Harry decided to play dead. And once again Blaise's hands were in places that they shouldn't have been. Somehow during all this confusion and groping, Harry had closed his eyes, which only made his fears grow stronger, All harry could see were images of Blaise raping Him. As the turmoil inside the young man grew stronger with each passing second, he began to forget where he was. Suddenly without warning Harry was back in the common room and Blaise was no longer on top of him, Blaise was lying on the floor.

Harry leaned over the bed to look at the boy; he seemed to still to be normal. Harry couldn't see any extra arms or horns. Harry got up slowly so as not to draw Blaise's attentions back to himself, when Blaise still didn't move Harry got down on the floor himself. He carefully touched Blaise's face and it was rather cold, Harry moved his hand down to Blaise's neck to find his pulse.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** This is me disclaiming the fact that I don't own anything but a bed and some clothes.

* * *

><p>Blaise was alive but barely, and Harry had no idea what had happened. Backing away from the boy on the floor Harry turned and moved out of the common room, into the hallway and headed towards the potions classroom when he ran into Neville.<p>

"Harry what's wrong? What happened? Do you need me to get Snape?" Neville asked turning the green eyed around to face him. Neville was worried by the look of fear on the other boys face. When Harry still said nothing, Neville pushed him into an empty classroom and onto a table before running in search of Snape.

He found the potions master in his office grading papers. Neville skidded to a halt in front of the man's desk. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" The professor asked, not looking up from his papers.

Trying to catch his breath Neville huffed out, "Harry…something…wrong…"

Severus paled, "Where is he?"

"An empty class room not far from here. I found him in the hallway." Neville said in a rush.

And without another word Severus was on the move. True to Neville's word Severus found Harry in an empty classroom. Dropping to his knees in front of the boy, the older man framed Harry's face in his hands forcing the boy to look him in the eyes. Emerald eyes looked in to Onyx eyes, the emotions in those emerald eyes put fear into the heart of Severus.

"Harry, what happened? Are you hurt?" Fear gripped the man's heart when the boy did not answer him. "Potter tell me what happened this instant!" The man yelled at the teen in front of him, drawing the boy out of his stupor.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. He was going to attack me. One minute he was on me the next he was on the floor. I swear I don't know what happened. Please don't be mad at me, I don't know what happened." Harry said crying almost hysterically.

"Who Harry tell me who he is?" Severus pleaded with the boy.

"Blaise." Harry choked out.

"And where is he?" Harry could only point towards the Slytherin common room. "Stay here Harry, I'll be back. Do not move." Severus said.

Severus left his son in the classroom and went to the common room. He found Blaise Zambini on the floor, looking damn near dead. Severus moved to the boy's side and looked for a pulse. He felt one but it was barely there. Severus levitated the boy and moved him out of the common room and into the hallway. He was relieved to see Neville and Draco at Harry's side. "Bring him to the infirmary." Severus said.

Minutes later found them all in the presence of the Hogwarts Medi-witch. "What is going on here?" Pompfrey demanded as Severus levitated Blaise on to one of the beds.

"Yes I would like to know what's happening as well." Dumbledore said coming into the Hospital wing with a grave look upon his face.

"I'm sorry it's my fault. I don't know what happened. One minute Blaise was forcing himself on me and the next thing I know he's on the floor half dead. I didn't hurt him terribly did I? I swear all I did was close my eyes." Harry said as the tears started again.

"He will be fine Mr. Potter, you merely stunned him. And it was a mighty powerful spell at that." Pompfrey said tucking a blanket around the unconscious Slytherin.

"I thought I had made myself perfectly clear Harry. If you hexed another student you were going to be expelled. I'm sorry Mr. Potter but you are going to have to leave Hogwarts." Dumbledore made to leave the room. Harry's eyes were incredible wide in shock, mirroring the look on the faces of his other classmates. Severus Snape was livid.

"But I didn't hex anyone. My wand was in the dorms and Blaise attacked me. Check my memories if you don't believe me." Harry said when he was able to speak.

"Attack or no attack, you still hexed another student Mr. Potter and that is unacceptable." Dumbledore said once he had reached the door. The headmaster made the leave the room but stopped short at the voice of Severus.

"How dare you do this to a student? Harry is telling you he has been attacked so you expel him from the school without even looking at his memories to see that he tells the truth. Go ahead expel him. But I promise you will regret it. I am sure the governors of the school will be shocked to hear of this event. A student expelled with no evidence being reviewed. This is not the end of this Albus. Mark my words you will pay for this one way or another." Severus turned to Harry. "Come on son, seeing as you are expelled I'm taking you home. We'll get you tutors so you don't fall behind. Come now, we haven't a moment to waste."

Severus grabbed Harry's arm and proceeded to drag the boy past a flabbergasted Dumbledore and down to the dungeons. Once they were again in Slytherin territory, Severus directed the boy to pack his trunks and meet him in his office in one hour.

Harry had just begun packing when Neville and Draco came into the dorm. "Don't worry Harry we won't be far behind you. Gram's been trying to get me to leave Hogwarts all year. She'll be okay with me getting tutors." Neville said helping his friend pack.

"You don't have to leave because of me Neville. Stay here." Harry said throwing his trainers into his trunk.

"Once again you think everything is always about you Potter. Perhaps we are leaving Hogwarts to grant ourselves a better education. Not everything in life is about you and your drama you know." Draco said sitting on his bed. "Besides it won't be for long. Father is on the governor's board. They've been looking for a reason to let Dumbledore go and it seems they have finally found one." Draco said doing nothing to help the boy pack.

Harry threw the rest of his books into his trunk before slamming the lid closed. "Well if you insist on leaving come and stay at the manor with us. I don't think I can bear being stuck with Severus, Voldermort and a bunch of death eaters as my only company. I'd end up hexing myself in a matter of hours to end the misery." Harry said throwing on a cloak.

Neville laughed, "I'll owl Gram's in the morning. You make sure I can stay at the manor with you, wouldn't want you to hex yourself after all, plus we can study together and other things."

Draco frowned, "What are you talking about? What other things could you do?" Draco looked between the two boys still frowning. "Well aren't you going to answer Me.?" Draco demanded.

Harry smirked at the blonde boy, "Wouldn't you like to know what we do when you aren't around."

Neville rolled his eyes, "It's not what you're thinking. Come on Harry or you're going to be late."

The two Slytherins helped Harry drag his belongings to the Potion Masters office. "Thank you for your assistance Mr. Longbottom. I suspect we shall be seeing both of you soon. Take care of yourselves until then." Severus said before turning to Harry. "Shall we then, before the headmaster changes his mind and realizes what a grave mistake he has made."

Severus shrunk their belongings and directed Harry up to the entrance hall. They had just passed the Great hall when Dumbledore appeared before them.

"Where are you going Severus my boy? I believe I only asked harry to leave, you were not part of his expulsion." Dumbledore said as if he was confused about why Severus would be leaving.

Severus eyed the man distastefully and said. "Did you not believe that I would follow Harry out of the castle? You thought I would simply let him go? Why? Because he is upset with me for lying to him all these years? He is my responsibility no matter what he feels towards me and now if you will excuse us, we shall be off."

Severus grabbed Harry's wrist propelling him towards the castle's doors. They stopped when Dumbledore moved in front of them again. "Harry you cannot think that dragging Severus down with you is a good idea. He could lose his job and Hogwarts needs him." Dumbledore said with a slight pleading tone to his voice.

Harry sneered at the headmaster and spat out, "What makes you think I have any control over the man's actions. I could beg him to stay and he probably wouldn't listen to me at all." The pair went forward to leave again.

This time they were stopped by Dumbledore's hand on Harry's shoulder. Before the man could say anything more Harry was jerked from his grip and a wand was pressed into his chest.

"Do not touch my son again. If you do I will hex you into next week. You have no right to touch him." Severus growled at Dumbledore.

"Calm down Severus." Dumbledore said. Severus' growl had drawn the attention of the Hogwart's occupants, who had been eating diner in the Great hall.

Dumbledore went to grab Severus' shoulder but was stopped by a growl from Harry. "Do not touch my father, kindly back away so that we may leave." Seeing the look on Harry and Severus' face Dumbledore stepped aside.

"Come Harry my son, we must be off." Severus said loudly enough for the growing crowd to hear. Harry gave a little wave and a smirk to the crowd before Father and son left Hogwarts.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **So I went through and revised the earlier chapters myself, and Here is something brand new for all of you readers out there. I think I'm going to focus on EFM and maybe revise Broken road. So if you read Kingdom by the sea it is offically on Hiatus until This story is done. But don't worry I plan to revise and finnish everything I have on here and maybe add some new works in the process.

Enjoy and please Review!

* * *

><p>Severus apperated himself and Harry to a small village, and guided the young man down the street on which they had landed. "Where exactly are we going Severus?" Harry asked looking at his surroundings.<p>

"To Snape Manor, it's not as old as Malfoy Manor mind you. I built it myself." Severus said his hand still on Harry's shoulder guiding the boy around a corner. "And here we are." The man said before Harry had a chance to ask any other questions.

The Manor before them was beautiful. There were medium sized hedges surrounding the rather large front yard. There was a gate made from the shiniest metal Harry had ever seen, and just beyond the gate Harry could see a cobblestone path lined with lilies. The lilies were a pale green and contrasted perfectly with the dark orange stone walk way.

Harry followed Severus to the gate. With a quick wand movement the gate opened and the two men were able to enter the property. "Lilies were your father's favorite flower, and green of course for his eyes. I did all the gardening myself." Severus said with pride in his voice.

As they continued towards the house, Harry was amazed at the grounds of the Manor. The placement of every flower, shrub and tree was perfect. The boy could only imagine what the inside of the manor would be like.

"There are stables with horses, a pool, tennis courts, and a nice section of wooded area for you to explore. You will never get bored here. There is also a potions lab of course and a very large library. And there's a meeting room large enough for your résistance to use if you want to of course. But you don't have to. IF you don't like the house we can find somewhere else to say. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Severus said rambling in a way the teenage boy had never seen.

"I'm sure it will be perfectly fine Severus. Thank you for everything. I know that I haven't been the best son since I found out you were my father. And I know that I will continue to make mistakes but thank you for standing behind me and believing in me. ." Harry said his head down with a blush gracing his face.

Severus lifted the boys chin with his fingers. Green eyes locked on to onyx, and Severus said." No need to apologize Harry. I dare say you took it much better than I would have taken the new myself. Why don't you go on up to your rooms. I'm sure the day's events have taken a toll a on you."

Harry nodded and followed his father down a hallway. Severus nodded back at him when they stopped outside of a door. Harry opened the door and entered his new bedroom. The room was bathed in light from the outside. The whole room seemed to be made of windows. And from what Harry could see of the view from the closest window, the view was breath taking. The teen was not surprised to find his trunk and other belongings already in the room and unpacked.

Harry sighed to himself and took off his cloak, throwing it on an empty chair in front of his fire place. Harry threw himself into the other chair; his loneliness was already settling itself in the pit of his stomach. Sure he had Severus, but that wasn't the same as living in the dorms at Hogwarts. He was used to noise from the common room, yelling and laughter. Snape manor was to quiet. Harry hated the silence a room could bring. It always made his thoughts turn dark; the silence always brought things to the surface of his mind that Harry was never ready to deal with. Thoughts that Harry had buried so deep down, he thought they would never see the light of day again. But silence always brought them out.

Blaise floated into his mind. Harry wasn't sure what to think. He thought he had made it clear to the other young man that he didn't want a relationship with him. Harry could not remember doing anything that would have led the other teen on, or make him think that Harry was into him in that manner. And Harry still wasn't sure how he had attacked the other boy. He remembered closing his eyes and wishing, praying that Blaise would get off him. And then suddenly the other boy was gone just like that, it was almost like it was magic. Harry chucked out loud to himself at his last though, magic indeed.

Harry did his best to keep his feelings about Voldermort, and James Potter buried deep. He wasn't ready to think about that, nor was he ready to think about Sirius. Harry wasn't ready to think about anything that held strong emotions; he had had enough of that thank you very much. He should really write to Remus though, he hadn't spoken to the werewolf in ages. And Remus had always known what to say to make everything feel better. Harry slouched down into the chair trying to get more comfortable. He was going to write Remus, he just wanted to rest his eyes for a few moments. It wasn't long before Harry was asleep.

Meanwhile things at Hogwarts were in chaos. The great hall was full of gossiping students moving from one table to another. The student boy had barely waited for Harry and Severus to leave the castle before they were talking. And when Blaise's lifeless looking body was carried from the Hospital wing and out of the castle by St. Mungo's staff, the gossip was worse. The Slytherins simply finished their meal and headed back to their respective common room or duties.

With the school in an Uproar, Dumbledore cancelled classes for the next day. Draco and Neville were not surprised. Dumbledore was hoping students would owl their parents and tell them what was happening. The old fool was hoping this incident would bring more people to his side of things. But if he wasn't careful his little plan might just backfire on him.

Draco and Neville were in the common room together that evening working on homework and spending time together. "Draco please just tell me where to find the answer. I can't find anything about the Goblin's part in the war. Professor Bin's is so dull; I can barely stay awake in his class." Neville said trying to grab the blonde's essay from his hands.

"If you can't be bothered to stay awake, I'm not going to help you." Draco said shoving the essay into his bag. Neville attacked Draco sides, tickling the boy with one hand while trying to grab the essay with the other one. Draco wasn't going to go down quietly and he attempted to retaliate by using his free hand to tickle Neville's ribs. Neville was just about to grab the essay while Draco was distracted, but the sound of someone clearing their throat distracted Neville.

Both boys looked up to find a first year Slytherin boy watching them, a small smirk playing on the boy's lips. "Sorry to interrupt your moment, but I have a letter here for Longbottom." The small boy said holding an envelope in his out stretched hand.

Neville frowned," Who is it from?" The clumsy boy eyed the first year and the parchment he held with curiosity.

"I was given the letter while I was in the Library studying. I am not certain but I believe it's from the Gryffindors." The boy said almost shoving the letter in Neville's face.

Neville sighed and took the letter. He eyed the front with his name on it for a few moments. It was written in Hermione's neat lettering. Neville had forgotten all about asking his old friends for help. He and Harry had figured out what they needed to know, but maybe tea with them wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Neville ripped the letter open, ignoring Draco who as trying his best to look without looking. The boy could be so bloody annoying with his nosiness sometimes. With a deep breath Neville unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Neville,_

_Sorry it has taken us so long to actually arrange the meeting we agreed to. I know that Harry is no longer in the school and Ron and I feel it best to find a solution for you as soon as possible. Without Harry you may become a target, especially since he attacked Blaise. Since classes are cancelled tomorrow, without a proper reason I might add, we think it is a perfect time to have tea together. Afternoon tea would be the best for us. If you still fear for you safety, please meet us in the room of requirement at 1:30pm. It will just be Ron and I, perhaps Ginny. Make sure no one follows you, meeting us might make things worse for you. See you then._

_Hermione._

Neville snorted after reading the letter. Of course they wanted to meet now, Harry supposedly attacked another student and they wanted to know all about it. More than likely Dumbledore wanted to know all about what happened. Neville was positive that Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were in the headmaster's pocket. He couldn't prove it but he knew it was true. Neville snorted again, afternoon tea indeed.

"Are you going to go?" Draco asked interrupting Neville's thoughts.

"Of course I am. I need to know what information they have. I know that Dumbledore's told them things to keep Harry around. I need that knowledge. And it's not like they are going to attack me. They think that I'm scared and my life is in danger being here in Slytherin." Neville said rereading the letter.

Draco snorted at Neville's last words, "Oh yes you are in so much danger in the snakes den. Danger of being Snogged silly maybe; how thick can they really be?" Draco asked more to himself then Neville.

Neville only laughed and proceeded to Snog the blonde silly.

Harry was woken from his nap by a tapping on his window. With a quick look around to adjust to his surroundings Harry stood up and went to his window. He could see a school owl waiting impatiently for him to open the window. The owl nipped his finger when Harry finally got the window open. Harry ripped the letter open and read it.

_Harry,_

_Well you have done it this time. Everyone was talking before you and Snape could even leave the Hogwarts grounds. And no one has shut up about it either. Dumbledore has called off classes tomorrow and I'm sure it's a ploy to for something. I think people will be talking about this for years. You really have outdone yourself._

_Ron and Hermione have finally written me back about when they can meet. They asked me to afternoon tea tomorrow. They want to help me get out of my dangerous situation. And they are even more concerned now that you are gone; seem to think the Slytherins will be even more upset because of the attack on Blaise. I know that they have some information they have kept from you which is most of the reason I am going to meet them._

_By the way my Gram's said that I can leave Hogwarts. When she heard about you and Snape leaving she owled me herself asking if I wanted to leave, and of course I said yes. She wants to tell Dumbledore off something fierce so she's planning to make a big production out of coming to get me. She is going to wait until classes start back up again. So I can't wait to see how she does it. Draco's father is pulling him from the school as well. _

_Grams said I can come and learn with you if it's okay with Snape, so check with him will you. I bet the ruddy owl is waiting for a reply, Draco told it to. I think he wants to make sure you and Snape haven't killed each other yet. Can't wait to see you._

_Neville._

_PS. Draco says hello, and that if Snape won't let us study together then he's going to bring you to Malfoy Manor. Thinks he's a bloody king or something that one._

Harry smiled at his letter. He would write a reply tomorrow morning as it was rather late now. He knew that Severus would allow the boys to study together. And he hoped Neville would be okay during tea with the gryffindors. Harry sent the owl on its way with a quick reply that he would write more in the morning.


End file.
